


One Piece [One-Shots] (Reader x Character)

by ShadowRacoon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, One Piece (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 26,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRacoon/pseuds/ShadowRacoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some One Piece One-Shots. (Often Female) Reader insert!</p><p>Characters/Anime (c) Eiichiro Oda<br/>Story (c) mine, PLEASE DON'T COPY, STEAL OR PUBLISH MY STORIES SOMEWHERE ELSE WITHOUT ASKING!</p><p>Requests: [CLOSED]!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad pick-up lines (Shanks x Reader)

Near the table where I was sitting, was a table with drunken pirates. _“Hm… Isn’t that the infamous captain of the Red Hair Pirates?”_ , I thought while I was drinking beer on my regulars’ table in my favorite bar. I had to say, they were really funny. “(Y/N), do you need something?”, the barkeeper asked me, while I kept my eyes on the wonderful, strongest, red haired pirate. “Nothing.”  
The barkeeper and everyone who was drinking or working in the bar knew me because I was always sitting more than a half day in the building and drank beer.  
  
After a half an hour, someone sat next to me with a big grin on his face. “Hello. I’m looking for a treasure, can I-” “ ‘-look around your chest?’ No.” I glanced for a second at his face and saw a shocked face. What should I say? It was one of the worst pick-up lines I know! “What? Cat got your tongue?”, I said with a cheesy grin. “You know, Honey… I know every pick-up line… And heard a lot! And that one is the worst I know…” His shocked face turned slowly to a grinning face, while he said “Is that so, Beauty? My name is- “ “- ‘Red-Haired’ Shanks. I know, my Sweety. And I am (Y/N) (L/N).”  
  
“Do you think that our captain has a chance with her?”, whispered Yasopp to the others. “No… Never. I think that she will never sleep with him…”, answered one of his buddies.  
It was quiet on the table now. And really awkward too! I had to say something… “Do you have a map?” “Huh…?” “I’m getting lost in your eyes.”, I said with a big grin and looked again at his shocked face, which he didn’t had so long. “ ‘I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed.‘, ‘Have you been to the doctor lately? Cause I think you're lacking some Vitamin Me.‘… Believe me. They are better pick-up lines!” “I see… How about… ‘I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you.’ “, he asked, while I laughed the whole time. “Yeah… Much better!” “Good… If I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?” “That one is good too.” “No… I mean, thanks, but how about a real date?” “Sure, why not.”  
  
I paid for my drinks and we walked out of the bar, while the jaws of Shanks’ crew dropped. “Oh god… He is really good…” “He is the best in it…” “How did he do THAT!?”  
  
“Oh, Shanks…” “Yeah?” “You know… You're kinda, sorta, basically, pretty much always on my mind.”, I winked at him and we went to his ship…


	2. You need to sleep (Law x Reader)

You woke up in your and your boyfriend’s bed and saw that he wasn’t in there. You stood up and went into his office. “Laaaaw… It’s late! You need to sleep! Come ooon!” “(Y/N), please… I need to finish this…”, he said while he worked on his papers. “Law. It’s around 4 a.m… And you didn’t sleep!” “(Y/N). I really need to do this. Go to bed again, if you are tired.” “You are such a jerk…”, you mumbled and walked next to him, to see what he was writing. “Wow… Boring…”

“(Y/N)… Go to bed and don’t get on my nerves right now… I will go later to bed.” “But you will fall asleep again on the table! Come on! Please… Do it for me!” You two heard a knock on the door and saw that a certain white bear was standing there. “Excuse me… Captain… Oh, (Y/N)! Why aren’t you in your bed?”, he asked you shyly. “Because a certain doctor wasn’t in there…”, you answered him and glanced for a few seconds at your boyfriend. “But a certain girl could fall asleep on the floor and that certain doctor wouldn’t bring her to her bed, if she will get on his nerves.” Law smirked while he saw your shocked face. “Youuuu!! Bad Law!”, you said angry, while he chuckled. “I’m not a dog, you know…”

Bepo was standing there and watched how you two had your conversation. He didn’t knew what he should do and he felt a little bit awkward in the doctor’s office. He went to his table, gave him more papers and went away. “What!? Wait a moment! Does that mean… You need to work more!?”, you asked shocked. “Yes…” “Aww, maaan! But I can’t sleep when you aren’t in our bed…” “Than try to sleep, (Y/N).” You pouted. He loved it, when you are pouting. It was so cute and he always would gave up everything if you are doing that. But you didn’t knew his little weakness, because he wouldn’t ever tell you that. “Law. Go to your bed, NOW! Or else… Mh…“ “ ‘Or else’, what?” He smirked. “Or else… No sex for you! A whole month!” “What!?” “You heard me!”, you said with a cheesy grin and folded your arms. “But-“ “No ‘buts’! So? Are you coming?” He sighed. “Yeah, I am coming…”


	3. Not like the others (Corazon x Child!Reader)

He was not like the others in the crew. He was strange. A silent person. Funny. Clumsy. And he hated children. And I didn't know what I should think about him. Should I like him or not? Iwas like the other kids too... right? But why didn‘t he hit me?  
  
I thought the whole time about Corazon while I ate my food in the kitchen with my best friend, Law. He always told me to ignore Corazon and that I shouldn't talk with him, because he is stupid. But I was interested in Corazon and I just couldn't ignore him!  
  
I heard Baby 5's laugh and someone who felt down the stairs. It was probably Corazon, I thought and sweetdropped. "That idiot felt probably the stairs down.", Law said while he drank his orange juice. "Yeah... Probably.", I said with a small smile on my face. We heard some footsteps coming to the kitchen and somebody opend the door, while he smoked his cigarette and his shoulder was on fire. I stood up, stopped the fire and made tea for Corazon.  
  
"It's hot. Please be careful, Cora-san.", I told him and gave him the tea. He said nothing and burnt his tounge. "Cora-san!" I took a tissue and gave it him. Normally, he would have hit Baby 5 and the others, but he didn't hit me. I watched him with widen eyes and was wondering why he didn't hit me.  
  
Maybe Cora-san didn't hit me, because I once heard him talking with Law. I promised him to tell it nobody... That must have been the reason!  
  
Than Corazon went to Law and hit him in his face. Law fell to the ground and stared angrily at Corazon. And I sweetdropped again.  
  
Nope. That probably wasn’t the reason... Law also knew that the certain clumsy pirate could talk.  
  
~Some days later~  
  
I made again tea for Corazon, while he sometimes glanced to me. I walked to him and gave him the tea. "Cora-san... Why don't you hit me?", I asked him while he chocked on his tea. "Why do you ask such a stupid question, girl?!", he wrote. "Because... I... I was just wondering why you never hurt me....", I mumbled and looked at the ground. I heard him sigh. "And why do you call me always 'girl'?", I asked him and I had a strange feeling in my stomach. I had it a lot while I was in the near of him. "You do really like it to ask me a lot of questions, mh?"  
  
"W-What?! No!" I blushed shily and looked everywhere exept for his eyes. He stood up and patted my head. "Because I have some reasons, (Y/N)", he whispered into my ear and walked past me.  
  
I stood there with a blush on my face. "He talked... And... Said my name...", I mumbled with a smile on my face. I knew now what I should think about him... And I knew what this strange feeling was...  
  
I guess... I liked him!  
  
  
  
~Extended Ending~  
  
While I cleaned the table in the kitchen, I heard some laughs and someone who fell down the stairs again... "He is so clumsy!", I chuckled and smiled while I hoped that the blush on my face will disappear.


	4. Happy Birthday (Corazon x Child!Reader)

You were sitting with your best friend, Law, on a bench and were looking at the other kids, who were laughing at Corazon. "He is so stupid...", mumbled Law while he ate his rice. "Why do you hate him so much?", you asked innocently. "Because he is Corazon..." "Wow... Great reason!", you smiled and glanced sometimes at the certain clown who was lying on the deck and the kids around him.  
  
"Do you know when his birthday is...?", you asked Law shly after some minutes passed by. "Hm? I think that it is today.", he said and looked at you. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Your eyes widen and your jaw dropped. "T-today....?!", you nearly yelled at Law shocked and ran to the kitchen. The whole time, someone had his eyes on you two... But you didn't notice it...  
  
"Oh god! What should I do?! Today is his birthday and I... I..." you sighed and walked to a chair to sit on it. "He won't accept my gift... If I had one for him of course... Would he like it...? I guess not, because he hates children...", you mumbled sadly. "Wow, (Y/N)... You really look gloomy and-" "Oh, be quiet Law! I know...", you sighed and looked at him. "What should I do?! Law... Please, help me!", you said and ran to your friend and took his hand. "I don't know... You know... It's Corazon and I don't really like him and-" "Please!" "... Okay..."  
  
While you two began to make the present for Corazon, a certain blond-haired, tall, clumpsy man stood behind the kitchendoor with a little smile on his face, when he watched you two working.  
  
~After two hours in the kitchen~  
  
"We did it!", you jumped happily in the kitchen. "Yeah, but I think that he won't like your cake... Even if it's tasty and you were the one who made it...", he said while a slight of pink dusted his cheeks. "Thanks, Law!", you grinned and kissed his cheeks. While his face became red and he just stood there in the kitchen, you ran with the cake to you’re the guy you had a little crush on. "Cora-san!"  
  
The blond clown who fell again to the ground, looked up and to the (h/c) girl who was running into his direction. "Cora-san... I... You... Happy Birthday.", you said shyly while your cheeks heated up and you didn't look into his eyes. "(Y/N)... Thanks.", he wrote on his paper and showed it to you. "What do you have there in your hands?", he asked you.  
  
Behind your back was his birthday present, but you were too shy to give it to him. "I...", you mumbled and mumbled some strange words. You had to take some courage! You had to give him his present! Maybe he will like it!! ... Or not... You thought some minutes and didn't say one word to Corazon. He stood up and looked into your (e/c) eyes.  
  
"Here! A birthday present!", you held the cake in your hands. "For me?", he asked you and you nodded.  
  
He took the cake and took a bite. "It's delicious.", he wrote on his paper and showed it to you. "Really?" You had the biggest grin on your face while you looked at him. He nodded and patted your head. "I didn't think you would make a present for me... Thanks.", he said with a small smile on his face and went with his cake away. "He talked....!", you thought and jumped happily on the deck. "He talked!!"  
  
  
~Extended Ending~  
  
"Stupid, Corazon... He's got a present from (Y/N)... Pff... I hope that she would like someone else and not him...", Law said angrily and walked from the deck, where he saw you two there, back to his room. While you danced happily around the deck, Corazon fell the stairs down and the cake landed on his face. "Damn... Stupid stairs. Now (Y/N)'s tasty cake is destroyed...", he mumbled angry and hit Baby 5 and Buffalo when they started to laugh at him again.


	5. That's my food! (Luffy x Reader)

“What do you think, Robin…? Who ate more food? Luffy or (Y/N)?” “Hm… I guess that Luffy ate more.”, the black-haired woman answered Nami’s question. “Oh man. Why can they eat so much food…?” “Good question….”  
  
While both woman talked about you and your crush, Monkey d Luffy, you ate more of Sanji’s food. Luffy and you knew each other for a long time and you were his best friend after Zoro – and of course after Ace and Sabo. You were like twins! You always played pranks, played hide and seek and other games, talked about stupid things and you had the same personality and you two ate a lot of food together and sometimes you cuddled together, where you got a red face like a tomato…  
  
“Thatsh sho tashty, Shanji! (That’s so tasty, Sanji!)”, you said while you munched on your food and sometimes hit Luffy’s hand away. “Don’t shteal (steal) my food, Luffy!”, you pouted with bloated cheeks. “But I’m hungry, (Y/N)!”, cried Luffy and you glanced at him for a second. “Sanji!”, you yelled to the ero-cook and he came immediately to your side. “Hai, (Y/N)-Chaaaaaan?~” You rolled your eyes and pouted again. “Luffy wants to steal my food…” “That’sh not true!” You and the blond cook looked at Luffy and you noticed that he was eating your food…  
  
“LUFFY!”, you both yelled at him and punched him in his face angrily. “It was my food! My baby! My husband and love! My everything!”, you said dramatically. “He’s your…. Husband….?”, asked Luffy a little bit shocked. “Yes…. His name was Karl…” “…Karl?” “Karl Ludwig III.” And now it was your time to get a punch on your head.  
  
“Don’t be stupid, (Y/N)!!”, yelled Nami angry. “Naaaami! Don’t hit me… That hurt…” “It’s your fault if you are so dumb like Luffy!!” “I’m not dumb…” “Shut up!!” “Ey, guys… Don’t be so loud! Everytime the same %@!$&”, yelled a green-haired man on the deck this time.  
Yes… Today was like every other day!  
  
While Luffy and you were hiding under the table in the kitchen, Usopp and Chopper searched for you two. “Ey, Luffy…” “Mh?” “I won’t forgive you…”, you said it with a serious look on your face. “What…? What did I do…!?”, asked Luffy shocked. “… You ate my food…” “But I thought that lovers share everything! So it was not only your food but also mine!” It was silent for a few seconds until you understood what he told you. “Wait… “Lovers”…?” A slight pink dusted his face and he nodded. “Yes….” “Oh…”, you said with a blushed face. You neared him and asked if he knew what lovers also do and he was shaking his head. Your lips were near his lips and with a red face, which remembered everyone with a tomato.  
  
“They kiss…”, you mumbled and your lips mets his. Afters some minutes you two pulled away with a big grin on each faces. “So… I can have your food, right!?”, asked your boyfriend with a big grin while you sighed. “Fine… But only… If you pay for the food! And I mean for every food you stole and will steal!” “Huh… Okay! I will give you for every food something you probably want to have…” “Hm…?” And again the strawhat had his lips on yours. “I guess that I like the payment.”, you chuckled. “I hope so!”  
  
  
  
~Extended Ending~  
  
“Chopper… Where are they!?”, asked a tired Usopp his friend. “I don’t know… Should we go to the kitchen and look there?”, asked the rendeer. “Yeah… Stupid hide and seek…”, mumbled the long nosed boy. Afters some minutes they went with blushed faces back to the deck. “What’s wrong, guys?”, asked Nami who were sunbathing. “It’s… They… They kissed…”, mumbled Chopper. “Who?”, asked a curious Robin him. “Luffy and (Y/N)…”, answered Usopp and everyone was shocked. “WHAT!?” “Noooooo!! (Y/N)-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!”, cried Sanji on the deck with a aura of sadness around him. Robin sighed with a smile on her face and said to her sad friend:”I guess I won the bet, Nami… They kissed.” “Here… Take my beloved money…”, mumbled Nami sadly and gave Robin the money.


	6. Interesting (Law x Sadist!Reader)

You were one of the strongest women with a bounty of 250.000.000 Berry. You were famous for your strength, your good looking and your personality. And a lot of people feared you. Why did they fear you? Good question! You were a sadist and killed people in sometimes strange ways and found it funny. Sometimes you killed people without a reason. But sometimes the people respected you…  
  
“So, captain… Where are we going?”, asked you your crew member and the navigator of the ship, Samuel. “I don’t know… Maybe… There!”, you said with a smirk on your face and pointed at an island on the map. “Okay.”  
  
After a while you landed on the island and you jumped out of the ship. “C-Captain! Where are you going!?” “I don’t know! Somewhere! Maybe I will find something interesting!”, you grinned and walked away. “Don’t forget to prepare everything, Samuel, Vincent… Guys!”  
  
 _“Hm… Where should I go…”_ , you thought. “Oh! A bar!”, you happily went to the bar and ordered (drink). While you drunk your drink, you noticed that some people were looking afraid at you. “I… Isn’t that… (epithet) (y/n)!?” “Oh my god… I hope that she doesn’t kill us…” “I should go… I don’t want to stay here while she is here too!” “I heard once that she shot someone into his balls… And then she laughed at him while he lost a lot of blood…” “I heard that she is a devil…”  
  
 _“Hm~ How it seems, they are scared! Wonderful! I love it!”,_ you grinded and saw an interesting man at the other side of the room. He looked at the (h/c) woman with a smirk on his face. _“She sounds interesting…”_  
  
 _“Isn’t that the infamous ‘Trafalgar Law’… Or the ‘Surgeon of Death’… How interesting… An infamous sadist pirate!”_ While you were still thinking about the ~~hot, wonderful,~~ black-haired pirate, someone walked into your direction…  
  
“Hey, (epithet)! What are you doing here, huh? Stupid pirate girl!?”, said a tall man. “What do you want, as*hole.”, you asked the fat man with a cheesy grin. “What!? As*hole!? You f*cking *****!!”, he yelled at you while his fist went up into the air. “Do you really want to risk your life for a …. Punch? A*shole?”, you asked and looked into your mug. “You are just a stupid chick, who thinks that is super strong! You just ate a devil fruit!”  
  
His fist came into your direction and out of the sudden, some people fell down in the bar. “W-What the heck-!?” “Oh boy, … Are you stupid or what? It was my haki… And believe me, you will lie on the ground too if you will get on my nerves so move your f*cking ass!”, you said a little bit angrily. _“Why is this ***** guy so stupid…!?”_  
  
You stood up from your chair and turned around to see his face which turned white. “Move, *****!”, you yelled and hit him on his face. He flew into the bar’s wall and some others, but you didn’t care. “Idiot…”, you mumbled.  
  
While you were sitting again on your chair and everyone in the bar went pale, a certain black-haired man walked into your direction. “Hello, (epithet)-ya. Could I ask you a question?” _“ ‘-ya’? How cute…”_ , you thought and glanced at the black-haired man. “Sure, you can ask me everything, honey. So, what’s your question, sweety?”, you asked and smiled at him.  
  
While the black-haired man asked you the question and you answered him why you were on the island, you saw that his crew looked a little bit… shocked. “Hey, ‘Surgeon of Death’….-ya… Why do your crew members look sooo…. Uh…” “They are scared of you.”, he answered your question. “Oh, I see… Cute… They are scared of a woman…”, you said and chuckled a little bit. “And where is your crew, (y/n)-ya?” “I don’t know… Somewhere.”, you said and ordered more of your (drink). “I see…”, he smirked.  
  
After a hour past, Noah, your cook ran into the bar. “Captain! Oh my sweet captain! There you are!”, he fanboyed and ran to your side. “Shut up, Noah.”, you said pissed and kicked him between his legs. You didn’t know why you had him in your crew… Maybe it was because he was good at cooking or because he was good at fighting… Or it was because he was getting on your nerves for a long time and you hired him as your cook. “I shouldn’t hire him as my cook… Stupid idiot…”, you said pissed. “Oh my wonderful love! I don’t care how much you hit me or how strong! I still love you and will always love you!”, he fanboyed while he was lying on the ground and nearly kissed your feets.  
  
“Who is that?”, asked you Law and you glanced then to him. “My stupid cook.” While you looked at your crew and sometimes hit him, Law had a big smirk on his face. _“I don’t know why, but she is an interesting woman….”,_ he thought and watched amused how you insulted your cook.  
  
“So, honey, what do you want to do today?”, you asked him with a smirk. “I want to be on your side!!” “Not you Noah!!”, you yelled at him and sighed. He was such a nerve-racking, stupid and sadly childhood friend. “I don’t know… Do you maybe want to go somewhere?”, asked you the black-haired man. “Hm… Maybe~ I always wanted to see your ship.”, you said and smiled friendly at him. “Then let’s go.”, he said with a smirk on his face and you both walked past your cook and some still shocked people.  
  
“Did our captain go away somewhere with… the sadist (epithet)…?”, asked Penguin his friends. “Yes…. I guess so…”, answered Shachi. “How can a good looking person like her be such a sadist…”, asked Jean Bart. While you flirted sometimes with him, he showed you his ship and some rooms while he enjoyed the flirt.  
  
~Next day~  
  
You walked to your ship and greeted happily to everyone. “Why is our captain so happy?”, asked one of your crew his friends. “Don’t know…”, he whispered back. “Hey, captain! Why are you so happy? Did you had fun in the village?”, asked Vincent, your first-man. “Yes~ And I met someone interesting! I think that I will meet him quite often in the future.”, you sang and went into the kitchen to eat something. “Ohhh! ‘Someone’, huh. So you had fun last night…”, Vincent said and wiggeld his eyebrows. “Yes.”, you said with a grin. “Oh, right… Captain. We need to sail today…”  
  
After you ate your food, you walked back to the deck and saw the submarine of the Heart Pirates and a certain black-haired man on it. “Hey, Law!”, you greeted him and waved you hands. “(y/n)-ya!!” “I need to go! We will see each other again! Don’t worry and don’t miss me to much!~”, you yelled to him and winked while he chuckled. “I won’t! And I hope that will we have fun again like last night!” “We will! Don’t worry! I won’t forget you, sweety!”, you waved your hands again and your ship sailed away. “Oh man… I will miss him!”, you said sadly.  
  
“Don’t worry, captain! You have me!!”, yelled your cook and you hit him again into his face. “Shut up!...... Oh man, I miss Law!” “Hey, Vincent. Do you think our captain fell in love with this sadist pirate guy?”, whispered Samuel to his friend. “I don’t know… Maybe….”


	7. You are so cute! (Child!Law x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a birthday present for someone in dA! :3

You were sitting with Law on your bed and patted his head while he was reading his medicine book. “Law… Don’t you want to have a little break? You know that it isn’t good to sit the whole time and learn…” “(Y/N)-san… I have to learn it. I don’t need breaks.”, said the little black-haired guy. “Ow, man. Learning is boring, you know.~” “I don’t care…”, he muttered and glanced a few second at you.  
  
While you watched him how he was reading his book, you were thinking how cute he looked. “Law… You are so cute!”, you said energetic and hugged him. His face turned a little bit red and he looked angrily at you. “Don’t say something like that!” “But you are! You are so cute and loveable!” “W-What!?”  
  
You placed Law then on your lap and hugged him again. “I love you so much, sweety!”, you sang and glanced at his face. “Oh! Your face is red like a tomato! I guess that you have a fever… See! Learing isn’t good, so go to sleep.” “D-Don’t say things like that…”, he said shyly and looked everywhere but not into your face. “Oh my god. Don’t tell me that you… Trafalgar Law… Is shy! AND flustered!”, you said shocked.  
  
 _“He still looks super cute!”_ , you said and continued to hug the little hat wearing boy. “Don’t hug me!” “But I wanna hug you the whole time! Forever and ever and ever! I can’t let you go. You are so super cute.” His face got new shades of red while you grinned. “Don’t grin like an idiot!”, he said pissed and looked away. “But you are so-“ Out of sudden Law’s hand was on your mouth and prevented that you could finish your sentence. “Please… Don’t say it… I am not cute…”  
  
You nearly began screaming like a fangirl and hugged him tighter. “Awwww! So cuuuute!!”, you said happily. “Hey, (y/n)-san… You do have today… your birthday, right?”, asked Law and glanced at your face. “Yes.”, you said with a smile on your face. “…. H-Happy birthday.”, he said shyly and gave you a peck on your cheek. “Oh my god! So cute!!”, you fangirled again and your hug was tighter than before. “S-Stop hugging… Me… Can’t… Breath….” “Oh, Law! I love you so much!!~”


	8. Thanks Zoro! (Law x Reader)

You were sitting next to your boyfriend, Trafalagr Law while you were drinking more of your sake. The Strawhat Pirates and you two were partying, because… To tell you the truth, you forgot it… The party began as Zoro gave you a little bit of his sake and then everyone on the ship drunk beer, sake and other drinks. But your stubborn boyfriend didn’t want to drink something and to party with the funny crew.  
  
“Oww, Lawwwyyy…. *Hick* Why don’t you drink sake toooo?”, you slurred. “(Y/N)-ya… I don’t want to get drunk like you…”, he said and looked at you while he placed his right arm around your waist. “Don’t drink so much.” “Are you my mother or what? *hick*”, you said and drunk more of your tasty sake. “Soooo tastyyy….”, you said happily.  
  
After some minutes passed by, you began to sing some songs while Law sometimes chuckled. “You should go to bed, (y/n)-ya. Come, let’s go.” “Noooo! Only Law can bring me back to my roooom.”, you nearly whispered and looked at him shocked. “Where is Laaaaaw?” “… (y/n)-ya. I think that you drunk too much sake… Let’s go.” “Nooo~ Only Law, my sweet and sexy boyfriend should bring me back to my beeeed.”, you said and began to laugh without a reason.  
  
“HAHAHAHA! Sooo funny!” “W-What is so funny?”, asked Law. “I don’t knooooow…. Hey Law… Can I tell you something…?”, you asked curious. “Sure, go ahead.” “Okay… But don’t tell it Law!! OKAY!?” “…. Okay, (y/n)-ya.”, he sweetdropped.  
  
The (h/c)-haired woman glanced at him and told him that she always wanted to marry someone and that she also wanted to have kids with his future husband. “And who do you want to marry?”, asked Law curiously and he slowly took her hands. “Of course my wonderful boyfriend! But don’t tell him!”, she said and her eyes widen. “If you tell it him… I will *hick* kick your ass, Law… Don’t tell *hick* it Law!” “I won’t.”, he said and smirked a little bit. “And how should he propose to you…?”  
  
  ~Next day~  
  
“Oh, god! My heeeead!” You had an awful headache and looked around you. “Where is Law?”, you asked curiously and walked out of your room. “Did Law brought me to our bed… Hm…”, you wondered while you looked around the ship to search your boyfriend.  
  
You walked to the kitchen to drink water, because your headache got on your nerves. “Hey, guys, I-“ When you opend the door, everyone stood behind Law, who weared a suit and holded (favorite flowers) in his hands. Everywhere in the kitchen were flower vases with your favorite flowers in it. “What the….-“, you muttered and looked at your friends and your boyfriend. “(y/n)-ya… You know, I always wanted to do one thing…”, said Law and began to walk into your direction. “I always wanted to propose to you, when we become a couple… I love you more than everything I have and love. I love your smile, your voice, how you are singing when you take a bath and how you always makes me happy… (full name), do you want to marry me?”, asked Law you and you stood shocked there.  
  
“Yes… Yes… YES, YES, Oh my god! Yes!”, you screamed and jumped on Law. “I would love to!!” He began to chuckle and kissed you passionately. Then he took a ring out of his jacket and put it on your finger. “I love you, (y/n)-ya.” “I love you too!”, you said happily with some tears in your eyes. “I love you so much.”  
  
While you two were hugging and kissing, your friends cheered in the kitchen. “Oh man, I guess I need to thank Zoro…”, muttered Law and smiled a little bit. “Huh? Why?” “Thanks to him, I’ve got the idea how I should propose to you.”, he said and kissed your forehead. “Hey, Zoro. Thanks.”, Law said and glanced at him. “You are welcome.”, said Zoro. “What did Zoro do?”, asked Nami Robin. “I don’t know…”, she answered her question. “Me neither.”, whispered Zoro and everyone sweetdropped.


	9. Wait! (Ace x Marine!Reader)

You were standing on the roof of the Marine Base and watched the whole city. _“It’s really quiet here… Thank goodness… I would hate it if pirates-“_ A loud sound stopped your thoughts and you looked around you. “Damn… What was that?”, you asked youself and jumped of the building. Some people ran out of a building and were screaming. “Vice admiral!! Please! You need to help us!!”, someone screamed to you while he was running to your direction. “What happened?”, you asked the villager.

  
“Pirates… Whitebeard… Pirates!!”, he said and tried to catch his breath. “Oh man… And I thought that I had a day free today…”, you said angrily and ran in the direction where a lot of people were standing. “Hey, that’s not really nice, marine guy.”, said a young man with a cheesy grin and an orange cowboyhat.  
Your subordinate turned around and saw you in the crowd. “Vica admiral (l/n)!” You jumped into the cowboy’s direction and tried to kick him, but he sidestapped your kick. “Hello beauty. Why are you attacking me?”, he asked you while you were examining him. The cowboyhat wearing young man, had raven black hair and was only wearing pants and his shoes. On his back he had a tattoo of the whitebeard pirates and on his arm were standing the words ‘ASCE’, were the S had a X on it.

  
“What’s your name, pirate?”, you asked the man. “What…? You didn’t hear something about me… Man… And I thought that I was infamous…”, he said a little bit disappointed. “Don’t avoid my question and answer it.”, you said seriously and a slightly pissed. That guy made you really angry. You wanted to have a free day… But nooo. He was here…  
“Huh? My name is Ace… Portgas D. Ace.”, he said with a big grin. “And you, my beauty?”, he asked you. You sighed and you looked into his chocolate brown eyes. “I am vice admiral (full name). Let’s go.”, you said to him and one of his eyebrow raised. “Oh, you want to have a date with me?”, he asked you. “What?” Your eyes widen and you blushed slightly. No one ever asked you such a question or invited you. You were a woman who was only interested in your training to get stronger. People always said that you were weak, but you wanted to show them that you were much stronger than other people… That was probably one of the reasons why people thought that you weren’t interested in people…

  
“Don’t be ridiculous. We are going to the marine base and I will jail you, you know…”, you said and sighed again. “Stupid pirate…” “You know that I can hear you AND that I won’t  come with you?”, he said and began to chuckle. _“He is really getting on my nerves…”_ “Let’s go. I don’t want to beat the sh*t out of you right now… I want to relax the remaining day.”  
“Hm… No.”, he grinned and ran away. “H-Hey! Wait!”, you yelled after him and then your little chase began (sadly). _“Man… This guy is fast… But I am faster!!”_ , you thought with a small smirk on your face. You turned into air and kicked him into his back. He flew into a building and was apologizing to a family, who lived in this now destroyed house. _“Did that guy… apologize right now…? Strange pirate.”_ , you thought and you flew into his direction.

  
“Damn… She is really fast… And strong!”, he muttered and looked around him. “Where is s-“ Again he was kicked, but this time into his stomach. “Ow… Man… That hurts!!”, he said and stroked his stomach. “Your fault. You didn’t want to come with me.”, you said and materialized in front of him. “Huh… So you are a devil fruit user?”, he asked you and stood up from the ground. “Yes.”, you answered his question with a short answer. “Wow… Your answer was really… Super long.”, he said with a smile. “I hate to talk with stupid pirates. Now come with me or I will kill you.” “… Aaand… You hate it to show emotions, right? Or why don’t you show them?” “Again a stupid question… Pirate, stop asking questions and come now.”

  
You wanted to take his arm, but someone or more something (what you thought) attacked you. “Fire….? Blue fire…?” You were shocked and looked into the direction where the flames came from. “Wait… Marco the phoenix…?”, you said and stood up from the ground. “Thanks Ma-…. Moment… You know Marco but not me!?”, asked Ace you angrily while the pineapple man looked at Ace. “Why are you angry?”, you asked the black-haired man. “I will probably forget you if you are in the jail.”, you said with a small, really small smirk on your face. “… You will? Don’t worry, you won’t.”, he said and again he had his grin on his face. “If you say so…”  
While Ace and you had your conversation, Marco went back to the ship. “Hey Marco, what do you thi-…. Marco…? Hey, where are you?” “How it seems, you are suuuch a pain in the ass, not only for the marine but also for him.”, you said with an emotionless face. “… That was not really kind.” “I don’t care… Come on. Let’s go.”  
Again the black-haired man shook his head. “Nope. You can forget it. I need to go back to the ship with the others.”, he said with a deep chuckle. “I hope you won’t forget me…”, he whispered into you ear and kissed your cheek while he ran past you.

  
You stood there silently and saw how the black-haired pirate ran to the ship. “…. Hey… Wait! Pirate!! Ace!! Stop!! I command you to stop right noooow!!”, you yelled and chased him again. “I can’t! I am a pirate and we don’t listen to marines!!”, he said and began to laugh.

  
When you arrived where all ships were, you saw how the Moby Dick slowly drove away. Ace patted your shoulder, kissed your mouth for some seconds  and whispered into your ears some words, which you didn’t ever forget… He jumped on the ship and waved to you. “Bye, (y/n)!” “… PORTGAS!! Stop! Hey!!”, you yelled after him and some marines, who saw everything what you did and talked with Ace stood behind you with widen eyes and opend mouths. “V-vice admiral….” “Subordinates…” “Yes, m’am!!” They saluted and you turned around with an angry face. “If you ever say a word about what happened right now… You will all clean the base with a toothbrush so long until the whole base is sparkling clean, …. Understood!?”, you yelled at them. “Yes, m’am!”, they said and saluted again. You walked past them and thought about the stupid pirate who kissed you. “Stupid pirate…”, you muttered and your cheeks began to blush.

  
“Hey guys… Vice admiral (l/n) is really scary when she is angry…” “Yes…” “Did she blush right now…?”, asked one his friends. “Subordinates!! Do you want to clean the base!?”, you yelled. They looked at you shocked and ran to you.  
 

  
**_“Don’t miss me too much, my sweet beauty!_ **


	10. Idiots! (Ace x Reader)

“Hey, (y/n)… Can I ask you something?”, asked a certain raven black-haired man you with a serious face. “O-of course. What is it?”, you asked him a little bit curiously. “C-can I….” He was quiet for some seconds after he got the courage again to ask you the question he wanted to ask. “Can I… See your boobs?” The whole room was silent and your face went red. You didn’t know if your face was red because you were angry at him or because your crush was asking you this. “Are you drunk?”, you asked him with an emotionless and red face.  
  
“Nope… So? Can I see your boobs?” Again you were quiet while you looked into his chocolate brown eyes. You became angry and your fist went up into the air. “H-hey…. (y/n)…!” You hit Ace’s head angrily. “How can you ask such a question, idiot!?”, you yelled at him and punched him into his face. “Oww! (y/n)!! Please stop it!! I… I just… Oww! Stop kicking me! I just asked it because Marco and Thatch saw them once!!”, he yelled while he hold his head with his hands. “They… They saw my breats!?”, you asked with a bright red face. “This damn ***** idiots…”  
  
You ran angrily into the kitchen, where you saw Thatch cooking something and Marco, who was reading a book. “Oh, hey (y/n)! How are you?”, asked Thatch you with a big smile. “Oh, hey (y/n)… You look… Kinda… Angry.”, said the blond young man and raised his eyebrow. “You ****….”, you muttered and walked to Thatch. “Eh… (y-y/n)-chan….” You punched angrily Thatch’s face and screamed bad insults at him. “Wow… What did you do, Thatch?”, asked Marco. “I-I don’t know….”, he said and looked at you shocked. “(y/n)… Please…. Don’t punch me…”, begged the cook you. “You a*s!! You don’t know what you did!? You f*ckung *****!!!”  
  
While you punched and kicked angrily Thatch, Marco sweetdropped and wondered what the cook did do, that a sweet, friendly, shy and cute girl like you could turn into a demon… “Hey, (y/n)….”  
  
You turned around and saw the blond with a pissed face. “You damn pineapple-head!!”, you yelled and began then to kick the poor blond man. “Owww! (y/n)!! What did we do!?”, he yelled. “What!? You don’t know it!? You saw my breats!!”, you yelled angrily while a aura of angriness was around you. Both men looked shocked and began to blush. “Oh… Who told you that?”, asked both of them you. “Ace told me that.” “A-ACE!!!!”, they yelled and ran to the raven black-haired man.  
  
You stood in the kitchen and turned around to go away. “Hey, guys? What’s wrong? Oh… Thatch… What did happened with your eye? It’s blue and looks really- OW!! DAMN!! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU!? Why do you all punch me!?” “You idiot!! How can you tell that to (y/n)!?”  
After some hours past, you went back to the deck and saw Ace who was lying on the deck. “Man… That hurts…”, he muttered and saw how you went to his direction. „(y-y/n)!! When you want to kill me, then please… Don’t!!”, he begged and tried to protect his head with his arms. “Don’t worry. I won’t kill you.”, you said with a smile. “I am not angry anymore. It was only one time!” “What…? It was-“ _“Wait… I shouldn’t tell her that they saw her boobs around 16 times… Or they will kill me….. And maybe she will kill them….”_ , he thought and shut his mouth again. “It was what?”, you asked him.  
  
“Oh, nothing.”, he said with a grin. “Okay…”, you muttered. You walked to the railing of the ship and saw the wonderful ocean. “It’s wonderful, isn’t it?”, said Ace while he walked to your side. “Yes… It is.”, you said and looked at him with your smile. His heartbeat began to increase and his face began to blush. _“She looks so cute…. Her hair, her voice… I love it… She looks great too! With this wonderful dress… And-”_ His thoughts stopped when he noticed that he could see your boobs, because your dresses was short… His face blushed more and out of the sudden  the wind become stronger and the black-haired’s crush’s dress went up and then…. It happened…. He saw your panties!! “Oh my god!”, you screamed and hold your dress. Your face turned red and you glanced for a second to Ace’s face. He looked like a tomato… With nosebleed… Wait, nosebleed!? “You… You saw my panties!!”, you screamed and his nosebleed became more and more… You punched his face and walked embarrassed away. “That hurts…”, he muttered while he was lying on the ground again.  
  
“What happened?”, asked Thatch, Marco and some other crewmembers who ran to Ace. “I….” “You?” “I saw them…. I saw her panties…. And her boobs….” “What!?”, screamed every men on the ship. “Was it great?” “Which color?” “Oh my god! I wish that I could saw her boobs and her panties too!!”  
  
You were sitting on your bed and heard them screaming on the deck. “What happened….?”, you asked yourself and went out of your room. “Oh man! I wanna see her panties and boobs too! Ace! You lucky man!”  
  
You stood on the deck shocked and your face turned red again. “ACE!!! YOU ********!” “Oh sh*t!!”, Ace yelled and ran away. “You guys are all … Idiots!!”, you screamed at your friends and chased Ace. “Come back you idiot!!” “I don’t want to get punched from a demon!”, he yelled back. “DEMON!? YOU LITTLE ******!” “Oh f*ck! I didn’t say demon!! I wanted to say ‘angel’!! A wonderful, sweet angel!! Who can become to a scary demon….”, he whispered the last part while he ran away.


	11. Really? (Drunk!Sabo x Reader)

The revolutionary army was partying because your group and yourself came back from a hard mission. "Wuhuuu! Party tiiiiime!~", screamed Koala and drunk more of her glass of vodka. "Koala-chan... It's for the best if you won't drink such a... 'Hardcore drink'.", you said to your best friend. "Ooooh, don't cha wooorringuuu, (y/n)!!! It's party timeeeee-uuuu. And thaaaat's the reason why I am drinkiiiing!", she screamed in your ear. "STOP SCREAMING!", you yelled at her while you were holding your ears. _"Damn... That girl can really yell loudly..."_ , you thought annoyed and crossed your arms over your chest.  
  
"Sabo-kun, we should-..... Sabo-kun?" "My life is *****... I am the worst person ever.... I am alone... I can't do anything right... So stupid! I am so stupid!!", yelled Sabo and punched himself. You sweetdropped at his behavior and glanced at Ivankov-san and Dragon-san. "Hey-.... You guys are drunk too?", you asked Dragon who was lying on the ground and pointed at the wall while he sang. "Soooo many staaaars, (y/n)-chan! There are sooo many!!" Dragon's eyes brighten while he looked at the wall and pointed with his index finger it. "Stars! Stars! Little stars!!~", he sang while Ivankov was laughing at him.  
  
You sweetdropped again and stood up from your chair. "I knew that I shouldn't drink something like they did, or I would be so stupid drunk now like them...", you sighed and walked over to the young blond man who was insulting himself. "I am such a dick!! I am-" "Sabo-kun. Let's go to your room... You should rest." You took his arm and put it over your neck and sent a smile towards the blond man. "Come! Let's go." "Huuuh? Who are you?", asked you Sabo and his eyes widen. "Luffy? Is that you?!"  
  
You punched him into his face and sighed again. "Do I look like your younger brother?! Idiot!" "... I am an idiot! Oh my god! I am-" "Shut up and come with meee!", you yelled annoyed at the drunken man and dragged him into his room. "Okay... Here we are. Go and sleep. We will see each other tomorrow. I need to bring the others to their room too...", you said pissed off and put your hand on the doorknob to open the door. "Wait!"  
  
You turned around and saw how Sabo stared at you with widen eyes. "Who are you, Luffy?" ".... I... I am now confused... Do you want to know who I am or where Luffy is or something like that?", you asked him confused and sat on his bed. "Uuuh....." "It's me, (y/n). And I am sorry, but I don't know where your brother is, Sabo-kun.", you told him and saw how his cheeks got wet. The tears came out of his eyes like a waterfall, which surprised you. "S-Sabo-kun....?"  
  
He sighed and dried his cheeks. "Hey, (y/n), do you know a girl whose name is (y/n)?", he asked you while his face changed into a more serious drunken face. ".... Yes, better then everyone else. Why do you ask?", you laughed and glanced at him. "I think... That I fell in love with her!", he yelled.  
  
The room went silent and your cheeks dusted dark red. "W-W-W-Wait!! You l-l-love me?!", you stuttered and hold your cheeks. "No, not you, Luffy. I love (y/n)!!" "Stop screaming it!!", you yelled at him and punched him for the 'you are Luffy'-thing. While you sighed, you thought that he just said it because he was drunk.  
  
"Sabo-kun, first.... I. AM. NOT. LUFFY. And second thing... Are you... Serious about it? You know... That you love me... Uh, I mean (y/n)?", you asked him curiously and he nodded. "Yes! I love her, Luffy! She is just wonderful. Beautyful. Sexy!!! Everytime she looks at me with her (e/c) eyes, I think that my love for her is increasing... And everytime when she laughs, I am always happy to hear her wonderful laugh... Her voice is like the voice of an angel! And her (l/h) (h/c) hair... It's just.... I can't find any words for that... It's just breath taking!" The blush that tinted your cheeks darkened at every word he said about you...  
  
"Sabo-kun... It's so..." "I love her so much... But...", he sighs and glanced at his hands. "... She doesn't love me back..." "Sabo-kun... I-" "I am so stupid!! How can I fall in love with such a beautiful person like her and hope that she loves me back!! I am so-" _"He is talking too much... Maybe he will talking if I..."_  
  
You walked to him and grabbed his cheeks with your hands. "Stop talking, you idiot!" He wanted to say something, but he couldn't... Your lips were on his. His eyes widen and he put his hands on your waist while he kissed you passionatly back.  
  
Your hands went slowly around his neck and he took his shirt off while you two kissed. Sadly, you two pulled away to take some breaths and Sabo took his pants off and waited that you took some clothes off too. You stared at his bare chest and he waited some seconds until his hand slowly neared you. "Sabo-kun, we shouldn't do it... You are drunk and-" But then....  
  
Snoore... "Sabo-kun?" You glanced at the blond man and noticed that he fell asleep. "Idiot...", you sighed and stood from the bed up to walk out to your friends and let him sleep nearly naked in his bed.  
  
"Hey guys... Sorry if I- What the hell?!", you screamed as you walked through the door where you saw Koala who was only wearing her underwear and a tie around her head. Dragon-san was wearing his normal clothes and a tanga on his head. _"Where did he get that thing?"_ , you asked at youself and you glanced at Ivankov who was lying on the table naked. "What did happen? Oh my gosh...", you looked around you again and saw that everyone was on the ground, table or somewhere and fell asleep while they wore strange things or some people... Nothing. "Damn... And I missed that...", you said under your breath and took some pictures of this (mess). "Sadly, I missed everything... But now I can blackmail everyone...~", you said with a devious smirk on your face and helped everyone to get into their room.  
  
~The next day!~  
  
Sabo slowly openend his blue eyes and looked around him. "Damn headache....", he mumbled and stood up. "Wait... Where are my clothes?" He searched around in his room for about an hour, but he couldn't find them... He needed to do something. _"There is probably no one outside... Everyone drank a lot... They are sleeping probably."_ , he thought and opened the door to see a young woman, who was leaning on the wall with her crossed arms over her chest.  
  
"How did you sleep, Sabo-kun?", she asked with a smile which graced her lips. "(Y-Y/N)!", he stuttered and noticed again that he was only wearing his boxershorts... His face began to blush and he looked at the ground. "W-What happend last night?", he asked you and you chuckled about the things that happend last night. "Oohh... Just some things, you know. Ivankov-san was naked, Koala was also nearly naked... Like some other guys and you told me that you loved me... Dragon-san was wearing a tanga on his head and you always called me 'Luffy'... Uh... You insulted yourself... I stole your clothes, made some fotos for blackmailing... We kissed each other and I brought everyone into their room... Mhh... That's it.", you said and glanced at his blushing face. "I-I... Told you that I... Love you?", he asked shyly and you giggled at his reaction. "Yeah and you also told me that my voice was like that from an angel and my eyes are breathtaking or something like that."  
  
It couldn't be worse for the poor Sabo right now... He was standing in front of his biggest crush and first love, (y/n) in boxershorts and she told him that he said such embarrassing things! It was too embarrassing to him... "O-Oh...", he stuttered and he adverted his eyes from your's.  
  
You sighed and walked to him. "Sabo-kuuun~", you sang and put your hand on his shoulder. "I love you too, you idiot!" "R-Really?!", he asked you and had a shocked face while his eyes brighten up. "Yes, of course! Look at you! You are so intelligent and hot! Believe me!", you said cheerfully and gave him more compliments. After some compliments, he put his hands on your waist and kissed you. "I love you, (y/n)" "And I love you, Sabo!"  
  
~Extended Ending~  
  
"Ooh my heeeead! Oh, (y/n)! Sabo! I knew it that you would become a couple. I knew it! Oh... Did you two did it?~", asked Koala who walked out of her room and you looked annoyed at her. "Oh, my dear friend, Koala! If you say one awkward or embarrassing thing, then you should know that I have shot some pictures from last night and believe me... You don't want to see what you did there...", you said with an evil smirk on your face and glanced at your shivering friend. "You did r-really...." "Oh yeah! Believe me... You did really did some awkward things and if you do one little stupid thing... Then I will show this pictures everyone!!" "WHAT?!", screamed Koala and ran away. "Is that true, (y/n)?" "Hm? Oh, I just took some pictures from end of the party... I don't know what she did while I was in your room..." Sabo looked at you with disbelieve and you laughed evily. "You are really-!" "-Nice? Wonderful? Great? I know, Sabo!!~" Your poor boyfriend sighed while you two hugged each other.  
  
"Oh... Where did you put my clothes, (y/n)?" "Uuuh... I... Forgot it...." "Really...?" "Oh! Look! There is a bird!!", you yelled and ran away.


	12. Smokey, you hotty! (Smoker x Pirate!Reader)

You were Monkey D. (Y/N) and so the sister of Monkey D. Luffy and your captain. He always wanted that you should be a crewmember of his, because you were much stronger and faster than other people. And one day you were so angry from his 'Come and be in my crew'-thing, that you accepted his offer.  
  
"So? Where are we going, bro?", you asked your brother and put your hands into your pockets. "I don't know." "What? Luffy! You don't know it? Oh man, what should I do with my older brother...?", you sighed and looked at the ground. "Oh, there is a restaurant! Maybe they have a lot of meat! MEEEEAAAAT!!! I am comiiing!!", Luffy screamed loudly and ran to the restaurant while you sighed and chased your one year older brother. _"Why does he love meat so much? Sweet things like chocolate, cakes and doghnuts are much tastier than meat!"_  
  
You walked into the restaurant and saw that your black-haired captain was sitting on a chair and nearly ate all meat that the restaurant had. "Luffy... Let's go... Everyone is looking at-" "Strawhat!! There you are!", yelled a gray-haired man who was smoking some cigarettes and ran to your brother's direction. Again you were sighing and ran to Luffy, took his arm and ran with him out of the restaurant. "So it means 'dine and dash' again, huh?", you asked yourself while you dragged Luffy with you. "Oh! There ish Shmokey!", said Luffy while he ate more meat, which he was holding when you dragged him out of the building.  
  
"'Shmokey'?" Luffy swallowed the meat down and glanced at you. You ran into an smaller alley while you hoped that the marine guy isn't chasing you two. "Hm? No! His name is not 'Shmokey' it's 'Smokey'!... I think.", said Luffy with one of his biggest grins. "'Smokey'? Really? That's a really strange name, if you ask me...", you muttered and looked around you. "Dang! This alley is really small... Who is anyway this 'Smokey' guy and what does he want from you?", you asked him. He told you that he was a vice admiral and he was chasing the strawhat pirates a lot.  
  
"I see... So, what do you want to do else-?" "STRAWHAT!! There.... You... Are...", 'Smokey' breathed between his sentence. "Oh, Smokey! Hello! How are you?", asked Luffy and forgot apparently the situation you two were in. "Luffy... Time for the 'dash', okay?", you whispered into your brother's ear and he nodded. "Okaaay!"  
  
You counted to three and Luffy ran away and 'Smokey' tried to chase him. _"That's so sad... This poor hot man will get beaten up... Time to play!"_ , you thought and had a devious smirk on your face. Then your little game started...  
  
Luffy ran away while 'Smokey', the hot vice admiral chased him and you chased the gray-haired man. "'Smokey'-chan! Wait a moment! I'm your biggest and hottest fan ever!!", you screamed and he stared at you with a shocked face. _"Why is a pirate saying... That?"_ , asked 'Smokey' himself and then fell on the ground.  
  
"Too bad! 'Smokey', your defence is really low. Oh and don't do something stupid to my captain! Understood?!", you said and punched him on his head. You ran then into another direction and hoped that he was now following you and not Luffy. "Urgh... Why is that woman so strong?", asked 'Smokey' himselfand stood up. _"Damn... There she is!"_  
  
You take a look over your shoulder and saw some strange smoke... It was like... It was following you! _"Oh my god! What's that?! Smoke that can follow someone?! What does it want from me?! Does it want to sell me something or why is it so persistent?!"_ , you screamed inside your head and ran faster and faster while you hoped that the smoke will vanish one day.  
  
When you glanced again over your shoulder, you noticed that the smoke had disappeard and you stopped to run and looked around you. "Puuh. That was close! Aaand... Where is the hot vice admiral now?" "Behind you!!"  
  
'Smokey pinned you on the wall and was holding with his left hand your wrist and with his right hand his weapon. "Oh my gosh! You are really fast!", you said shocked and in disbelieve. "You are so strange and crazy like your captain.", 'Smokey' said angrily and held your wrist tighter. "Ow! That hurts! Uhh... Could you let me go, please?", you asked him with a smile. "Huh? So you are a pirate who is begging a vice admiral?" "I wasn't begging! I-I just... Uuh... You know... Asked a little question... And not begging! Pff... I am one of the strongest women. So, c'mon! I am not begging!", you said angrily and stared into his eyes with your (e/c) orbs. One of his eyebrows rised and he looked at you with disbelieve. "Oh really? Good joke."  
  
"Sooo... What now?", you asked him and his eyebrow rised higher than before. "What do you mean?" "Oh boy... You don't get it, huh? Okay, I will help you, hotty 'Smokey'! You pinned me to a wall and your chest is nearly touching mine while your face is nearly in mine too aaaand you are holding my wrist... You don't get it, right?" His cheek blushed slightly and you began to chuckle at his reaction. "Oh my gosh. The hottest vice admiral is shy and is blushing!!", you said with a big grin. "'Hottest vice admiral'?" "Uh, that's you, duh! Idiot...", you said and saw his next reaction. He bite into his cigarettes and his blush became redder!  
  
Your took his cigarettes away and bung them somewhere. You held his cheek with your free hand and kissed his lips. His weapon fell down and his eyes widden. You pulled away, kissed him on his cheeks and ran away. "Bye, 'Smokey'! I will miss yaa!", you yelled and left the blushing man behind.  
  
"Puuh... Now I am tired....", you said and glanced at your brother who was sitting on the deck. "Hey, (y/n)! I saw what you did there~", said Nami with a big smirk. "Huh?" "You kissed Smoker!", she screamed, nearly fangirled, while you looked at her with a dumb face. Sanji was sitting depressed next to Robin, who was chuckling while the others looked shocked. "You kissed Smoker?!", asked the reindeer you and your eyes still were widden. ".... Who is 'Smoker'?", you asked them and everyone sweetdropped. "That's 'Smokey'!", said Luffy cheerfully and you just 'aaah'ed and looked again over your shoulder to see a gray-haired man and a woman standing there. "Oh, 'Smokey'! Hey, 'Smokeeeey'!!", you yelled to him while he looked at you while the ship was sailing to another island. "Sorry 'bout your cigarettes! Oh and one thing!! I will still miss ya, my hot vice admiral! And please don't kill my brother, Luffy!! Oh... And you will have always a place in my heart!!", you yelled to him and saw that the woman was chuckling while Smoker's face blushed again. "See ya later!!" "Sanji... Stop crying.", Robin said with another smile on her face. "Yeeees, Robin-swaaaaan!!~"  
  
~Extended Ending~  
  
"She called you 'hot'...", Tashigi chuckled and stared to the ground while she was holding her stomach. "Tashigi! Stop laughing!", Smoker said angrily and walked away. "Yes, sir! But you know that you will miss her... After all you have a crush on her now! On the sister of the strawhat-" "I won't miss her and I don't have a crush on her... I... She is just a little bit interessting... More not." "Oh reaaaally?", asked Tashigi and smirked at him. "Really. She is just strong, fast... Does have beautiful (e/c)... And she is- Tashigi! Stop laughing!!", he yelled at the dark blue-haired woman and turned away. With a light blush and a small smile on his face, he put his hands into his pocket and walked away while he thought about the strawhat's sister.


	13. Stop teasing her! (Zoro x Shy!Reader)

Your (e/c) eyes slowly closed while sleep overtook you. You were sitting next to Zoro who was sleeping on the deck. "Ooow... Look at (y/n)! She loves Zoro so much that she is even staying at his side while he is sleeping! They would be such a cute couple! If only (y/n) wouldn't be so shy around him....", said a orange-haired woman to her friend. "But we can't change her.", said Robin to her with a smile. "Yeaaah... Sadly.", Nami sighed.  
  
Zoro opened slowly his eye and saw (y/n) whose head dropped. _"(y/n)... She is sitting here again...."_ , he thought and his cheeks flushed. He closed his eye again to take a nice nap while he thought about someone he had a crush on...  
  
After some time passed you woke up from your little nap and noticed that something was on your lap. You looked down and saw something green... Green? Was that...? _"Z-Z-Zo... Zoro..... He is... His head is on.... My lap....."_ Your face dustet red while you hoped that you didn't faint. "Z-Z-Zoro-kun.... A-Are you a-awake...?", you asked him but you heared only a little snoore.  
  
"H-He still...-" "(y/n)-chaan! Hey, I want to ask you somethi-.... Your face is sooo red!", said Nami who ran to you. She smirked deviously and began to laugh... "N-Nami-san... W-Why are you.... Laughing?", you asked your orange-haired friend and she crossed her arms. "Huh? Forget that... You know.... People can really see that you are in love with him.", she pointed at the green-haired boy and your blushing face turned shocked.  
  
"P-P-People can see that?! O-Oh my god.... I...." Out of the sudden everything turned black and you only heard a voice which was saying your name...  
  
You woke up and sat up while you noticed that you were in the resting room and something was on your lap. You glanced down and blinked sometimes your eyes... "Z-Z-Zoro...", you stuttered and your face blushed again. "Hm?" The said man woke up and stared at you. "Oh, you are awake... That's good." "Z-Z-Z-Zoro... Why are y-you h-here....?" "To ask you something."  
  
You looked at him and waited for his question. "Who do you love?", he asked you and the blush on your cheeks darkend more if it is possible. "I-I-I.... Z-Zoro.... I...", you coughed into your fist and looked away. "Who is it? Is it this stupid ero-cook?" "I...-" "or Luffy?" "... I-" "Usopp?" ".... I...." "Franky?" "Z-" "Brook?" "Z-Z-" "Is it Chopper?" You glanced at him with a plain expression. "I-It's you, idiot! I love you! Zoro!!", you shouted at the shocked young man. "... Me?" His cheeks blushed and yours aswell. "Z-Zoro..." He shifter himself to get closer on you and slowly you two closed your eyes.  
  
His lips barely touched yours, until you two heard a knock on the door. Zoro sighed and glanced at the door and the knocking stoped. No one was coming into the room and he sighed in relief this time. He put his hands on your cheeks and stared at your blushing face while he closed the distance. "Z-Zoro...." "I love you too, (y/n)"  
  
"I knew iiiit!!", screamed Nami and rushed into the resting room. "I knew that you two had feelings for each other!! You two are sooo cute~", fangirled the money-loving woman. "N-N-N-Nami!! Don't tell me that you...-" "Of course I saw your kiss! You are soo cute-" "Nami...."  
  
"Whaaaat?! (Y/N)-chan kissed that stupid guy?!", screamed Sanji while he stormed in the room too. After a minute all crewmembers were in the room and asked some questions while Sanji cried and you nearly fainted. "That's so...." "Sooo cute! And you loved him since you saw him for the first time! Love at first sigh, huh, (y/n)?~~", said Nami with a devious smirk. "Nami! Stop teasing her...", Zoro sighed and embraced his girlfriend. "Oh nooo! (Y/N)-chan is fainting agaaaain!! We need a doctor!", screamed Chopper. "Aaaah! That's not super!" "(Y/N)!" "It's too much for her!" "I knew it like it was yesterday, where (y/n)-"  
  
 _How it seems, (y/n) and Zoro became a couple... But one thing will never change... That they will love each other forever and that our crew will tease them."_ , thought a chuckling Robin. Your (e/c) eyes slowly closed while sleep overtook you. You were sitting next to Zoro who was sleeping on the deck. "Ooow... Look at (y/n)! She loves Zoro so much that she is even staying at his side while he is sleeping! They would be such a cute couple! If only (y/n) wouldn't be so shy around him....", said a orange-haired woman to her friend. "But we can't change her.", said Robin to her with a smile. "Yeaaah... Sadly.", Nami sighed.  
  
Zoro opened slowly his eye and saw (y/n) whose head dropped. _"(y/n)... She is sitting here again...."_ , he thought and his cheeks flushed. He closed his eye again to take a nice nap while he thought about someone he had a crush on...  
  
After some time passed you woke up from your little nap and noticed that something was on your lap. You looked down and saw something green... Green? Was that...? _"Z-Z-Zo... Zoro..... He is... His head is on.... My lap....."_ Your face dustet red while you hoped that you didn't faint. "Z-Z-Zoro-kun.... A-Are you a-awake...?", you asked him but you heared only a little snoore.  
  
"H-He still...-" "(y/n)-chaan! Hey, I want to ask you somethi-.... Your face is sooo red!", said Nami who ran to you. She smirked deviously and began to laugh... "N-Nami-san... W-Why are you.... Laughing?", you asked your orange-haired friend and she crossed her arms. "Huh? Forget that... You know.... People can really see that you are in love with him.", she pointed at the green-haired boy and your blushing face turned shocked.  
  
"P-P-People can see that?! O-Oh my god.... I...." Out of the sudden everything turned black and you only heard a voice which was saying your name...  
  
You woke up and sat up while you noticed that you were in the resting room and something was on your lap. You glanced down and blinked sometimes your eyes... "Z-Z-Zoro...", you stuttered and your face blushed again. "Hm?" The said man woke up and stared at you. "Oh, you are awake... That's good." "Z-Z-Z-Zoro... Why are y-you h-here....?" "To ask you something."  
  
You looked at him and waited for his question. "Who do you love?", he asked you and the blush on your cheeks darkend more if it is possible. "I-I-I.... Z-Zoro.... I...", you coughed into your fist and looked away. "Who is it? Is it this stupid ero-cook?" "I...-" "or Luffy?" "... I-" "Usopp?" ".... I...." "Franky?" "Z-" "Brook?" "Z-Z-" "Is it Chopper?" You glanced at him with a plain expression. "I-It's you, idiot! I love you! Zoro!!", you shouted at the shocked young man. "... Me?" His cheeks blushed and yours aswell. "Z-Zoro..." He shifter himself to get closer on you and slowly you two closed your eyes.  
  
His lips barely touched yours, until you two heard a knock on the door. Zoro sighed and glanced at the door and the knocking stoped. No one was coming into the room and he sighed in relief this time. He put his hands on your cheeks and stared at your blushing face while he closed the distance. "Z-Zoro...." "I love you too, (y/n)"  
  
"I knew iiiit!!", screamed Nami and rushed into the resting room. "I knew that you two had feelings for each other!! You two are sooo cute~", fangirled the money-loving woman. "N-N-N-Nami!! Don't tell me that you...-" "Of course I saw your kiss! You are soo cute-" "Nami...."  
  
"Whaaaat?! (Y/N)-chan kissed that stupid guy?!", screamed Sanji while he stormed in the room too. After a minute all crewmembers were in the room and asked some questions while Sanji cried and you nearly fainted. "That's so...." "Sooo cute! And you loved him since you saw him for the first time! Love at first sigh, huh, (y/n)?~~", said Nami with a devious smirk. "Nami! Stop teasing her...", Zoro sighed and embraced his girlfriend. "Oh nooo! (Y/N)-chan is fainting agaaaain!! We need a doctor!", screamed Chopper. "Aaaah! That's not super!" "(Y/N)!" "It's too much for her!" "I knew it like it was yesterday, where (y/n)-"  
  
 _How it seems, (y/n) and Zoro became a couple... But one thing will never change... That they will love each other forever and that our crew will tease them."_ , thought a chuckling Robin.


	14. Tall enough? (AL x Teen!Reader)

"ACEEEE!", yelled a black-haired boy who was wearing his favorite strawhat. "What do you want?", said his older brother annoyed and turned around to see his younger brother was running to him. "You need to help me!", he said and stopped in front of him. "Did you do something stupid again, Luffy?", asked Ace and sighed at him. "Nooo!! Why do people always think that I am doing something stupid?!", asked Luffy and spanded angrily.  
  
"Because you are Luffy.", said Ace and rolled his eyes while Luffy dragged him in some direction. "Where are we going?", asked the annoyed boy. "To (y/n), of course!", grinned the younger boy at his brother. "Do you want to get on her nerves too? Poor girl... She will be angry if you are doing something stupid." "I am not doing something stupid!!", pouted Luffy.  
  
After some minutes, they arrived at the young woman's house. "(Y/N)!! It's meeee, Luffy!", yelled Luffy cheerfully and opened the door, but the said woman wasn't in her house. The two black-haired boys searched the whole time for (y/n) but couldn't find her.  
  
Sighing Ace walked out and Luffy followed him sadly. "We couldn't find her..." Ace sighed and turned around to tell his younger boy something, until- "Luffy! Ace! What are you doing here?", yelled a young teenager. "(Y/N)!!", shouted Luffy and ran to her. Ace stood there and glanced at the (h/c)-haired girl.  
  
While Luffy and (y/n) talked about something, Ace got curious and walked to them. "Hey, about what are you talking abo-" Luffy put his hands on his shoulders. "Ace!! I need your help!!" "You said that once... Why do you need-" Again Ace couldn't finish his sentence, because Luffy climbed on his shoulders and looked at (y/n).  
  
"Am I now tall enough, (y/n)?!", grinned at the girl. "Hm~ I don't know.", chuckled (y/n) and patted his head. "Awww, c'mon (y/n)! I am now tall!" "Hey! Don't ignore me!!", yelled Ace angrily and threw Luffy off of his shoulders. "Outch!!"  
  
"Why do you want to get taller?", asked Ace his brother. "(Y/N) promised me to kiss me if I am taller.", said Luffy with a grin. "K-k-k-kiss?!" Ace blushed in a dark red colour and glanced at the ground. "Why should you get a kiss from her? I am older then you! I should get a kiss from (y/n)!!" "Huh?! No way!! I asked her first! So she will kiss me!"  
  
While the both young boys yelled at each other, (y/n) giggled. "Boys, boys. Keep calm!" She leaned down to the high of the two boys and kissed both on their cheeks. "Happy?~ Now you two got a kiss from me.", she smiled at them and Luffy cheered. "Wohooo!! I've got a kiss from (y/n)!!" "I would be more happier if you kissed me on my lips...", muttered Ace while he looked with his blushing face away from you. "Oh boy, I love you two so much.", she giggled at them.


	15. I will protect you! (Luffy x Reader) [Drabble]

You were reading your favorite book in your room and heard how Nami was yelling at Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. _"They probably did something stupid..."_ , you thought and smiled when you began to think about last week. They wanted to catch a big fish, but they were too stupid and then they fell into the water. Or how they wanted to cook something and did it behind Sanji's back... They nearly burnt the kitchen down.  
  
You began to laugh about their dumbness and how stupid this three could be sometimes. _"But without them... My life would be probably boring."_ , you chuckled and continued to read your book.  
  
When you were on the last chapter, you noticed how a big and really ugly spider was on the wall next to you. You screamed and saw how the spider began to move. "Oh my god!!" Without knocking on the door or something like that, Luffy ran into your room and looked at you. "(Y/N)!! What's wrong? What happend?!"  
  
You looked up from the ground to Luffy. "Luffy! T-there.... There is a big, fat, ugly spider!", you screamed and closed your eyes. "Huh? A spider? Where?", he asked you and looked around him until you pointed with your finger to the wall. "There!" "Oh.... Don't worry, (y/n)-chan!", he grinned at you and walked to the arachnoid.  
  
You heard how your door opened and was closed again and wondered if the spider was gone. _"Oh, please Luffy.... I hate spiders! Bring that stupid thing away...."_ , you thought and heard how someone chuckled outside your room. "(Y/N)!", your captain came into your room happily and helped you up. "Don't worry. The spider is gone. Shishishishi!", he laughed.  
  
"Thanks Luffy... I don't know what I should do without you...", you said with a small smile on your face and sighed in relief that the spider was gone now. "(Y/N)-chan... I would do everything for you... And I will always protect you!" "Thanks Luffy!"  
  
Suddenly, Luffy's face was near yours and he closed the distence between you two. _"Wait... Luffy is... KISSING ME?!"_ , you thought and your face began to redden. "L-Luffy... Why did you..." "Huh....? Sanji once told me that if you always want to be on someone's side and you are always thinking about this person... And your heartbeat is really fast when you are around her... Then you love her! And if people love each other... They are kissing, right?", he said and your face began to blush slightly.  
  
"W-wait... D-does that m-mean... You...", you stuttered. "Yes! I love you, (y/n)-chan!" ".... I.... I love you too, Luffy.", you smiled and hugged your lover.  
  
Luffy hold your chin with his thumb and index finger and kissed you again, while your face became so red like a chili pepper. "L-Luffy... Why did you kiss me... Again...?!", you asked shocked. Normally you were not a shy person and didn't care so much if someone was near your face... But around your captain, you were one of the shyest members around... "Huh? Because... I have my reasons!", said your grinning captain and walked out of your room and left his blushing girlfriend in the room. "Wait... 'Reasons'? Hey... Luffy! Wait!" "Hey guys! (y/n)-chan is now my girlfriend!!" "Huuuh?! You two are a couple?!", everyone asked shocked and saw how you ran to Luffy and asked him about the 'reasons' while he just chuckled and walked away...~


	16. Oh, Baby! It's money time! (Male!Nami x Fem!Reader) [Genderbend]

You were sitting on the deck and listened to how Brook played his violine. "This song is really wonderful, Brook-san!", you said and closed your eyes and contuined to listen to his song. "Thank you, (y/n)-chan!!", said Brook happily. While you nearly doozed off on the deck and listend to this wonderful music, you couldn't notice that a certain orange-haired man looked at your direction with a small smile on his face.  
  
After you woke up from your little nap, you decided to do something with everyone of the crew! Now you wanted to play with your childish captain, the crew's snapper and the doctor of the ship hide and seek. You walked to the sunny's head and asked your captain if he wanted to play with you. Happily he agreed to your idea and ran to his friends to talk with them about the plan to play right now.  
  
After some hours passed by, you were tired and walked to the kitchen to see the blond ero-cook, who was cooking dinner. "(Y/N)-chwaaaaaan!~ Oh my sweet beauty! What are you doing here in the kitchen, my angel?~", asked Sanji you while you chuckled a little bit about his obsession over women. "Oh, I was a little bit tired...", you answered the cook. "Oh, than here. That's for youuu, (y/n)-chwaaan!~" The blond cook gave you (favorite drink) and contiuned to cook the food. You thanked him and walked out of the kitchen with your drink and searched your best friend, Robin.  
  
After some minutes of searching, you couldn't find your friend and so you walked back to the deck and saw Zoro, who was sleeping there. "Hey, Zoro-san... Do you know where Robin is?", you asked the green-haired man, but the only thing what you could get was a snore... "Thanks, Zoro-san... You really helped me...", you said and sweatdropped.  
  
Later, you found the black-haired woman in the library. "Hey, Robin. What are you reading?", you asked her. "Hello, (y/n). I was just reading a book about a mysterious island." "'Mysterious island'? That sounds.... So cool!! We should tell that Nami-kun!! Maybe we could go and find this mysterious island!", you said happily and ran out of the library to search the orange-haired young man. "Oh, (y/n)...", Robin chuckled and looked at the door where you ran out from. "So, what are you doing, Nami-kun?", asked the black-haired woman the young man who was hiding behind a bookshelf.  
  
He sighed and walked into her direction and stood then next to her. "What do you mean, Robin?" "You do like her, right? But I think that your jealously and the other men like Zoro and Sanji are in your way... They do have a interest in her too.", she smiled and looked at his face. "Damn... No wonder, she is just... Wonderful... I would even give my beloved money away to be on her side..." Again, the young man sighed and sat down. "What should I do...? Robin... Help me!" "I have an idea...", said the intelligent woman with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Daaaamn... Where is Nami-kun?!", you asked yourself and looked in his room. "Not in here...", you said dissapointed and wanted to leave the room until you were pressed against the wall next to you. "Huh?! N-Nami-kun! There you are!!", you said happily and looked at his slightly blushing face. "What are you doing in my room?", he asked you. "Oh, I was searching you! And sadly I couldn't find you... I am so happy to see you!", you said with a big smile. His face began to blush more and more. You were just too cute for him. "Oh, sorry! I forgot that I shouldn't be in your room! Aaand could you let me go?", you asked him and he shook his head. "Huh? Why?", you asked him.  
  
"It's money time, (y/n)-chan.", he whispered into your ear and your face blushed without a reason. "'Money time'...?" "Give me money and I will let you go.", he said and grinned at you. "Money... Then wait a moment.", you said to him and looked for some money in your pocket but you couldn't find some berries... "Huh?! I... I don't have my money! But I was so sure that I had some berries in my pocket!", you said with disbelieve in your voice. "Nami-kun! I will give you the money later, okay? Soo... Could you let me go now?", you asked him innocently and he shook his head again.  
  
"Nope. Without money, you can't leave this room...", he said and had a deviously smile on his face. "Whaaat?! Why? That's so mean!!", you said and pouted. "You know that a woman should never be in a male's room, right?", he whispered again in your ear and put his hands on your waist. You shivered a little bit and looked at his face. "Why shouldn't a woman be in a man's room?", you asked him.  
  
He facepalmed and looked at you with a 'did you really ask that'-question. He knew that you were dumb... But that you were sometimes so dumb like Luffy... That was amazing! How could he fell in love with a super dumb person?  
  
"Forget it...", he sighed for around the fourth time this day. "Huh? Okay!", you said and had one of your biggest grins. "Oh man... What should I do with you?", he sighted at your dumbness. "Hm... Nami-kun... Could you let me go... Now?", you asked him again with a sweet smile which graced your face.  
  
"Didn't you hear what I told you? It's money time, baby, and you need to pay me...", he whispered with a husky voice into your ear and your face blushed again. You pouted and stared on the ground with your [e/c] eyes. "Okay... If you don't have some money with you, then you need to pay me with something else.", he smiled and put his thumb and index finger on your chin, so you had to look at him. "And how?", you asked and your eyes widen.  
  
Nami kissed you. You began to blush and looked like the red shirt of Luffy. His lips were so soft and warm... You slowly kissed him back and your small kiss turned out to a passionate kiss... He put his hands again to your waist and you put your arms around his neck, to make the distance between you two tinier. It was a wonderful kiss but sadly you two were humans and humans needed air... You two pulled away from each other to take some breaths until Nami pecked your lips again.  
  
"Uuh... N-Nami-kun....", you stuttered his name. "I think that you could pay with some kisses, if you don't have money.", he said and began to chuckle when he saw your red face. "'Kiss'... I-I... I..." "I love you.", he said and hugged you. "You love me...?", you asked him shocked. "Yes, you are sometimes really dumb, you know..." "Dumb?!" Nami sighed around the 100th times and looked into your [e/c] eyes. "I even like you more than my beloved money." He let you go and walked to his table to draw something on his map.  
  
"Nami-kun...", you muttered and walked next to him. "Mh?" "I.... I love you too.", you smiled and kissed his cheeks. His face began to look like the time when you blushed like crazy. The young man turned around and saw how you went out the room with a cheesy grin. He put his hand on his cheek where you kissed him and a small smile graced his face while he thought about his beloved woman.  
  
~Extended Ending~  
  
"How it seems you have her now, huh, Nami-kun.", said the black-haired friend of him. "Yes... She didn't know that I love her... She can be sometimes so dumb..." "Yes, but you know her... She is (y/n) after all, your wonderful, sweet girlfriend." "Yeah... Oh, right. Thanks for the idea to steal her money and everything, Robin." "You are welcome. I guess that I like to play the matchmaker.", she chuckled and continued to read her book again.


	17. Are you happy, kiddo? (Child!Rosinante x Reader) [Drabble]

"HIYAAAAH- Oww!!" "You're too slow, kiddo.", you said and hit him again on his head while he was lying on the ground with some screatches and bruises. "One day (cough)... I will defeat you, vice admiral (l/n)!", he yelled and stood up slowly. "Pff... Don't make me laugh, kiddo.", you smirked at the blond boy and walked away. "Let's go. You have some wounds and we will treat them. You need some sleep too." "I don't want to sleep... Or need your treatment! I want to be stronger... Stronger than you or my brother!", he said angrily and ran with his wooden sword at your direction.  
  
"Hiyaaaaah!" You turned around, grabbed his sword and hit him lightly in his abdomen. The poor boy fell with a scream of pain on the ground. "Uff.... Ha.... I will...-" "Sleep.", you said slightly annoyed at the boy and grabbed him by his collar to drag him into your room.  
  
You threw the kid on your bed and took the first-aid kit out. "Sit up.", you demanded while he looked annoyed at you. "Why should I?!" "Because I will treat your wounds.", you answered and crossed your arms over your chest while your eyebrow raised up. "What?! What about the nurse? She is nicer than you... I want that she-" You sighed angrily and closed your eyes. "Shut up! Be happy that I am so nice and friendly too you right now and that I am not killing you... And don't be so troublesome and loud. You are getting on my nerves.", you sighed again and looked at him and his eyes began to widen. "S-Sorry...", he muttered and looked at the ground while you took his arm and began to bandage him.  
  
<i>"Am I really 'troublesome and loud'....?"</i>, thought the blue eyed boy. "You are.", you said and glanced at his face for a second. You always knew what this kid was thinking... It was like your seventh sense. But you only knew his throughts. You didn't know why and why you liked him. Maybe it was because you saw yourself in him... He lost so much in his young life. His parents and a lot of people died and he got a trauma. Like you once...  
  
You knew everything about him and knew his hate for his older brother and how much he wanted to revenge on his brother. While you thought about him and your past, you stared at him the whole time. "A-Are you okay?", asked Rosinante. "Yeah...", you said under your breath and nodded. "Finished. You can rest now in your room, kiddo.", you smiled at him and stood up.  
  
He was still sitting on your bed and glanced angrily at you again. "Why do you call me 'kiddo'? I'm not a kid! My name is Rosinante!" "Do you really think that I really care about that? I dislike kids and won't memorize some kiddo's name.", you sighed and walked to your table to do some paperwork. "... So you dislike me?", he mumbled slightly sad. "What ever. Kid's are loud and annoying. Aaand they shouldn't learn how to fight. You shouldn't be here in the marine. You are a kid after all.", you glanced from your paper to him and saw how sad he was sitting on your bed.  
  
Sighing you walked to the kid and caressed his head. "Hey, look at me." He still stared at the ground. "Hey." You put your hands on his cheeks and he glanced at you. "Why are you so sad, kiddo?" "Don't call me 'kiddo'." You sighed around the fourteenth time and just nodded your head. "Sorry, kiddo... I mean... Roci.", you said and patted his head. "Happy again?"  
  
He shook his head and looked with his blue eyes at your (e/c) orbs. "What should I do to make you happy again?" He shrugged his shoulders and still stared at you. "Do you want to train?", you asked him. He nodded his head. "Okay. Let's go after I finished my paperwork.", you sighed and turned around to walk to your table again. You glanced over your shoulder and looked at the blond boy who was sitting on your bed without saying something. He was strange right now... Normally he was a loud kiddo, but now.... "Are you happy?" He shook his head again and you rolled your eyes. "What do you want?" Again he shrugged his shoulders and you looked annoyed at the yound boy.  
  
You walked over to the boy and stared at him. "C'mon. Say something. What do you want?" His face moved near yours until you felt a pair of lips on your cheek. Your eyes widen and you looked at the blushing Roci. "Roci...", you muttered. "Are you happy now?", you asked and he nodded his head. "Good.", you said and kissed the boy on his forehead and gave him a small smile. You walked again to your paperwork and saw how the little young marine was smiling and blushing and was glancing every few seconds at you.  
  
"You are really different from the other kiddo's... Roci.", you chuckled. _"I guess that I do dislike children... But not you..."_


	18. I don't want to say it (Child!Ace x Child!Reader)

"Aceee... I-I don't wanna gooo...", you cried and hugged your best friend, Ace. "(Y/N)... You need to go... Or your family will be angry.", he said and embraced you back while you weeped into his chest. "B-But Ace... I don't want to go... I don't want to be a marine idiot... Waaaah!!"  
  
"(Y/N)! You can't go and leave us behind! I-I don't want iiiit!", sobbed the black-haired strawhat wearer, Luffy and hugged Sabo. "L-Luffy... You should hug (y/n)-chan and not me...", said Sabo while he sweatdropped. Ace looked at his brothers with a angry face and Sabo was sighing after he saw Ace.  
  
Luffy stopped to embrace his blond brother and walked to you while you both still cried. "(Y/N).... I-I..." "I don't want to go too, Luffy..." "Waaahaaaa!!", you both had tears in your eyes and than hugged each other while Ace looked at Luffy angrily and Sabo began to chuckle. "Hey, Ace... Are you jealous?", whispered Sabo into the ear of his older freckled faced brother. "W-What are you talking about?!", Ace's  
face had a lot of shades of red while he looked enraged at his other brother. "Oh, Ace... You have a crush on her!", said Sabo who began to laugh. "Pff... Shut up..."  
  
"Heeey... W-Why are you laughing... I... I need to go soon and you two are laughing like crazy boys...", you said and went over to your friends. "I want to laugh too!", said Luffy with a cheerful voice and ran to his brothers. "Oh, I just said that Ace- Mhhh!!", Sabo wanted to finish his sentence, but Ace's hand was on his mouth to stop him. "Don't say it... Or I will kill you...", said the mad black-haired boy before he noticed that you looked at him with a curious look on your face. His face began to blush again and he looked away.  
  
"Hm? Ace!! Your face! It's soooo red!", screamed Luffy and stared at his brother. "Are you blushing?", you asked and his face began to blush redder than before. "Don't be ridiculous! I-I am not blushing... And stop talking about me! We need to stop your family... Because you... You need to go away... Because of them...", said Ace his last sentence and glanced to the ground.  
  
"You... You are right... I... I need to gooo.... Waaaaah!!", you began to whimpered again and were now bear-hugged Sabo while Ace glanced at Sabo angrily and the blond sweatdropped again. "Luffy... Uh... We need to go.", said the hugged blond and looked at his younger brother who was crying like the (h/c)-haired girl. "Huuuh? But whyyy? (Y/N) is leaving us... We can't go nooow!" "But uuh... We have something to do... Something important!", said Sabo and you stopped to embrace the top hat wearing boy. "And what?", you asked him. "Uhh... Something important... Uuh... It's uuh... A secret!", he said and took the hand of his younger brother. "We need to go! Good bye, (y/n)! We will miss you!", said the blond and kissed your cheeks and sprinted away with his younger brother, so that your best friend and you could speak alone. "Huh? O-Okay...." "Byeeee, (y/n)!! I will miss youuuu! Waaaaaaaah! Sabooo! She will goooo! I don't want that she-" _"Thank goodness, that (y/n)-chan is so dumb like Luffy..."_ , thought the blond while he ran away.  
  
Now you both were standing alone. Ace stared to the ground while you were still sobbing with a blush on your face. "Sabo kissed my cheek...", you told Ace and began to enlaced your arms around him again. "Yeah... I know...", he said pissed and looked away. "Are you angry...?" "What?! N-No! I am not! Pff... Why should I be angry...?!" "I don't know... That's why I was asking you...", you said and hugged him tighter. "Shut up...", he said and embraced you back.  
  
"You really need to go, huh?", asked Ace you with a sad face. You nodded and glanced at him while he sighed and dried your tears with his thumb. "So it means... Good bye...", he said and you nodded again. "But I don't wanna say good bye to you, Ace!!", you cried. "You look ugly when you are crying.", said Ace and dryied your tears again. "Thank you...", you sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Hey... Stop crying... I only wanted to tease you, you know...?" "So... I am not ugly...?" "Uh... N-No..." Ace face flushed again and he became angry because he was blushing on this day a lot... _"No, you are beautiful..."_ , he thought and knew that he couldn't ever say that into your face... He was too shy for that.  
  
"I don't wanna gooo... Don't wanna say bye...", you were still crying while he sighed and stared at you. "We don't need to say 'Good Bye', (y/n)..." "Huh? But I will become a marine idiot!" "Don't worry... One day, if we will see each other again... You will be a member of my pirate crew, okay? So don't cry! I-I don't like it when you are crying...", he muttered the last sentence and looked away. "P-Promise? Promise me that I will be in your crew!", you said and looked at his blushing face. "Promise.", he said with a serious face. "Don't worry... We will see each other again! So it's not a good bye...", he said to you and you smiled at him. "Yeah... So... See you later!", you said to him and kissed his cheek. "Yeah... See you later.", he smiled and kissed your forehead.  
  
That was the last time you saw each other... Ace became a pirate. A really strong pirate. He was 'Fire Fist Ace' and you... You became one of the strongest marine 'idiot', how you still called them. Everyone respected you. You were nice, strong and beautiful... Still, you were hoping that you could meet Ace one day... He promised it to you! You will be on his side... In his crew... And then, you will maybe confess your love to him...  
  
After some years passed by, you walked into your office and saw the newest newspaper on the table. You went to your table and held the newspaper up... You read the news and then... _"W-What....?"_ You read again the page. And again. And again... "N-No..." The newspaper fell down and you put your hands on your mouth. "It... It can't be... Ace...."  
  
 ** _"Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace, the son of Gol D. Roger, is dead."_** , was written on the newspaper... You couldn't believe it... He was dead... Your best friend and love... Was dead! You fell down and was holding your table while you cried. _"Aceee! It was a promise! You promised it to meee!!"_ , you sobbed. After some minutes passed, you walked to the window. _"I can't believe it... Ace...."_ , you sighed, dried your tears and looked up to the sky. _"I shouldn't cry, right? I am ugly... If I cry..."_ , you sighed and smiled while you thought about your past with your best friend.  
  
 _"So it means... 'Good Bye' after all, huh?.... Ace... But... We will see each other again. I am sure... One day, we will see each other again... So it doesn't mean 'Good Bye'... So it's still a 'See you later'..."_


	19. A sweet present (Law x Shy!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a birthday present for someone in dA I met! ^^

You joined the Heart Pirates six months ago and you could remember the first day like it was yesterday! The crew made a big party for you and even the captain, Trafalgar Law, was present. You ate tasty food, drunk sake, danced and made funny things! It was truly a wonderful day. But you noticed that something was strange since that day… Your captain’s behavior. He tried to talk to you more on some days and on other days… He didn’t talk to you. Not even one word! And sometimes he stared at you. He was really strange lately…  
  
“Good morning, birthday girl! How are you today?”, asked Shachi, your best friend in the crew, you. You just nodded your head and said a quiet ‘great’ and thanked him for asking before you walked away. Sadly, you were still a shy girl around everyone, even around your best friend! But how could you stop your shyness?  
You glanced over your shoulder and saw a sleeping figure on the deck. He was leaning on Bepo with crossed arms and his white hat with brown spots was over his greyish eyes. Your captain was probably just sleeping… He wasn’t watching you, right? But… Why did you have this strange feeling that someone was watching you?  
  
You turned around again and walked to the kitchen to make a sandwich. While you hummed a song as you made your sandwich, and heard that someone walked inside the room. Glancing up, your (e/c) eyes were glued on greyish orbs.  
  
“Hey, (y/n). How are you?”, Law asked you. “G-Good… Great… Wonderful… I mean…. I’m fine…”, you said and looked away.  
  
Law’s eyebrow raised while he crossed his arms. Why were you always looking away? And why didn’t you talk to him so much like with the others? Were you stuttering because you were scared of him?  
No, you were just too shy…  
  
After a minute passed, you felt that something was touching your hair so you looked up again and saw Law’s hands. He held with his index finger and his thumb a (h/c) strand of yours while he eyed your hair. Law had a small smile on his face when you adjusted your gaze on him. He… Was really smiling! Even if it was just a small one! It made your stomach quesy… And warm.  
  
You couldn’t stop looking at his smile. His piercing eyes… Just everything! Looming over you, his hands slowly caressed your cheek while you leaned in his hands. The sudden sound of a chuckle brought you back as your cheeks turned bright red.  
  
“S-Sorry…”, you muttered. You flinched and backed away before putting your hands over your eyes to hide your embarrassment.  Again you heard your captain chuckle. “You are so sweet, (y/n)-ya.”, said your captain.  
  
And then his arms wrapped around you to pull you into a tight hug. You slowly adjusted your gaze away from him. “I-I’m not cute, captain… Please don’t call me cute…”, you said, scratching your cheek. He flicked your forehead and shook his head. “You are. Say, birthday kid-ya, do you want your birthday present?”, he asked you with a smirk on his face while his arms were still wrapped around you. Your eyes brighten, nodding to him, he just smirked and dragged you to a chair. “Sit down.”, he commanded. You sat down confused and looked at him. “Close your eyes.”, he said with his smirk and you closed them. “O-Okay…”  
  
The black-haired man crouched down. His lips lingered over yours and were nearly touching them. “Ready?”, you asked. When you wanted to answer him, you felt a pair of lips on your lips. Shocked you opened your eyes and felt how Law wrapped his arms around your waist. After some minutes, you parted away to take a breath and saw how Law walked away with a smirk on his face. “Happy birthday, (y/n)-ya!”, he said and left you alone in the kitchen. Your (e/c) eyes widen and your face flushed when you thought about your sweet, sweet birthday present…  
  
  
~Extended Ending~  
  
You stood up from your chair and glanced to the kitchen table and found… Nothing. Where was it? Where was your sandwich? You looked around in the kitchen and smelled it from the direction of the… trash can. You looked inside and a small smile came on your face. Stupid Law threw your sandwich away… When you examined your once tasty sandwich, you saw that a notice was on it. Your grabbed the notice and opened it.  
  
 _‘If you liked your birthday present, come to my room. I have another present for you, if you want it._  
  
-Law’  
  
Your face turned red while you walked out of the kitchen and to the room of a certain person…


	20. I will protect you! (Luffy x Reader) [Sequel]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people asked me if I could write a sequel to one of my drabbles... So here it is~

It will be like every other day!  
That’s what you thought in the morning…  
  
“Attack this stupid girl!!”, yelled the captain of another pirate crew to his men. Three tall men ran to you while you dodged a punch from another pirate.  
  
“This… Idiots… Why… Do… They… Want… To… Attack… ME!?”, you grounded your teeth and kicked one of the pirates in the face.  
  
“(Y/N)!!”, screamed a familiar voice. You turned around and someone pierced his sword through your shoulder. The familiar voice called your name louder and louder while you closed your (e/c) orbs and fell to the ground. You slowly opened your eyes and saw how another pirate shot at your stomach before you could react.  
  
“(Y/N)!!!”, screamed another voice while someone ran to the pirates and defeated them. And the only thing you saw was a silhouette before you fainted.  
  
Your (e/c) eyes opened slowly and you blinked a few times. “Where… Am I?”, you asked yourself and felt arms around your small body.  
  
“(Y/N)! You are alive!!”, yelled someone into your ears. “Luffy!! Let her go!” You glanced over Luffy’s shoulder and saw how Nami stood there angrily and yelled at her captain. “NO! NEVER!!”, he yelled back while Sanji hit him on his head.  
  
“Nooo! Sanji! Leave me alone! I want to be on her side!!” You sweat dropped and hugged your boyfriend while his hug became tighter. “I won’t leave your side again…”, he muttered.  
  
“I know. You won’t do it.”, you smiled at him and he nodded.  
  
“Never!!!” “Uh… Luffy… Could you let me go now? I can’t breathe… Anymore and… I… need… air… And… my wounds… hurt….”, you told him while everyone tried to drag him away from you.  
  
“But I don’t want to!”, he pouted.  
  
“Everything…. Is… so black… I will… faint… No air… Can’t breathe…” Your head slumped on his shoulder and he began to panic.  
  
“Nooo! (Y/N)!!!” He let you go and held you by your shoulders.  
  
“Don’t die!!”, he yelled and everyone’s face got pale. Were you fainting again?  
  
“Oh no!! NOT AGAIN!! We need a doctor!!”, screamed Chopper and ran through the room.  
  
“AAAAAAAAAH! (Y/N) is dying!!”, screamed Usopp while he ran to them.  
  
“NO! (Y/N)!”, yelled now your captain. A vein popped appeared on your forehead while you clutched your hand to a fist and hit the three idiots on their head.  
  
“STOP SCREAMING! MY POOR EAR!!”, you shouted at them while a bump popped out of their heads and they apologized to you.  
  
“That’s too much for me… I am going now.”, muttered Zoro who scratched his neck and walked out of the room. “Me too.”, sighed your orange-haired friend.  
  
“(Y/N)-chaaaaan!~ I will-“ “Come with me and make me something to drink.”, said Nami and dragged him with her out of the room. “I need to read my book. See you later and recover soon.”, said a smiling Robin and walked out, too.  
Franky, Brook, Usopp and your favorite reindeer walked out with a smile on their faces.  
  
You glanced to your lover now and saw how tears dropped out of his brown eyes like a waterfall. “Uh… Luffy-“ “I was so sad! I thought that you died! I-I-“ You put your index finger on his mouth and smiled happily at him. It seems that he loved you more then you thought.  
  
“Don’t worry. I will _always_ stay by your side.”, you told him and dried his tears from his cheeks. “Promise?”, he asked you and held out his pinkie. “Promise.”, you pinkie-promised him.  
  
He grinned cheerfully and hugged you again. “You are like a little kitty, Luffy.~”, you chuckled at him and embraced him, too.  
  
“I am _your_ kitty! Shishishishi”, he grinned and chuckled a little bit.  
  
“Yes, you are. My little, dumb kitty.”, you gave him an eye-closed smile.  
  
“I am NOT dumb.”, he pouted and looked away while you chuckled at him. His cheeks slightly blushed and he nuzzled his nose on your neck.  
  
“You smell good…”, he muttered and your cheeks turned crimson red. He is just too adorable!  
  
“L-Luffy…” He glanced at you and gave you a little peck on your lips. Was it possible that your cheeks became even redder then they already were? If yes … Then your cheeks had more shades of red then you thought…  
  
“L-L-Luffy! You… Kissed… Me!”, you stuttered while he laughed at your blushing face. “Yes, shishishishi.~”  
  
“A-A-A-And w-why….?”, you asked him and cursed inside your head at your stutter. “Because I have my reasons!”, he grinned again and kissed you on your cheeks, forehead, your nose and pecked your lips.  
  
 _“I think I will faint again….”_ , you thought and put your hands on your face to hide it. “And what is your… ‘Reason’?”, you asked him while he laughed more and more at your behavior. “Should I tell you?”, he asked you while you nodded.  
  
“Yes!” “Reaaaally?” “Yeees!” “Hm… I don’t know.”, he said and stopped hugging you to go out of the room. Your small body shivered a little bit. You stared at his back and pouted. “Aww, Luffy! C’mon! Tell me!”  
  
“I don’t know!~”, he chuckled and grabbed the doorknob to open the door.  
  
“W-What? Hey! Wait!” You stood up and walked a few steps to him. He turned around and picked you up in bridal style.  
  
“You shouldn’t leave the bed.”, he said and brought you back to bed. “Then tell me your ‘reason’!”, you said angrily and pouted while crossing your arms over your chest. “Do you really want to know it?” You nodded.  
  
“But then I don’t have anything to make you angry!” You raised an eyebrow. “What?” “Nothing!~”, Luffy laughed and embraced you again in a hug while your eyebrow raised higher. “Uh… Luffy?”  
  
“You really want to know it, huh?”, he asked while his laugh turned to a chuckle. “Yes.”, you said and glanced slightly annoyed at him.  
  
“Okay. I will tell you.”, he said with a grin on his face. You still couldn’t believe him.  
  
“Really?”, you said skeptical. “Yes. The reason is…” “’The reason is’…? Is what, Luffy?”, you asked him. “It is… I… I kissed you because I love you. More than meat! Do I need really a reason to kiss you…?”, he asked you with a bigger grin on his lips. Your cheeks blushed furiously. What? Did Luffy just tell you that he _loved_ you!? And more than _meat_!? Normally he only told you that he _liked_ you or _like, like, liked_ you. Is that a dream? Did he really tell you that?  
  
“Is that a dream?”, you asked him with a slightly shocked face and he shook his head.  
  
“Nope.” Now you were silent.  
  
“Do… Do you… Luffy… Do you even now what LOVE is?”, you asked him and held his shoulders in your hands. He nodded and stared with his chocolate brown eyes into your (e/c) orbs.  
  
“So you….” He nodded his head again with a smile on his lips. “Yes! I love you!”, he grinned and pecked you again on your lips. Your cheeks turned redder and redder. “I-I… I love you too.”, you told him and gave him a smile.  
  
“Good!!”, he said and hugged you tighter and tighter. “I am so happy!!”, he grinned while you chuckled at his happiness. He was just too adorable for you.  
  
  
  
~Extended Ending~  
  
You glanced at your lover’s face and poked his side with your index finger to get his attention. “L-Luffy…-“ “Yes?” “… I… Can’t… Breathe…”, you told him and sweet dropped after he yelled that you couldn’t die.  
  
 _“He can be REALLY dumb sometimes … But he is still my sweet, adorable, dumb kitty.”_


	21. A wonderful day! (ASL x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another birthday present for a friend I met in DA ^^

Today was a cloudy and windy day. And normally you didn't like such days like this one. But why did you like it? You thought for a second why you loved this wonderful day while the wind breezed through your (h/c) hair and you stared with your (e/c) eyes at the building which you called your home and the home of your best friends. A tophat-wearing blond, smart boy, Sabo. The freckled faced, black-haired grumpy boy, Ace. And Luffy, the strawhat wearing, dumb but sweet boy.  
  
"Is your ice-cream tasty?", asked one of the bandits of Dadan.  
  
You nodded, glancing back at the building where screams and shouts came from.  
  
  
 _It was truely your best day ever!_  
  
  
Even... If it didn't begin so great...  
  
 _~Flashback~_  
  
You yawned and rubbed sleepily your eyes before you walked to your room door in the morning. You grabbed the door knob with your hand sleepily and tried to open the door but then... **KNACK!**  
  
Your eyes widen when you looked at the object in your hand. The door knob. It wasn't on the door anymore... So it meant... "I can't get out anymore...", you muttered.  
  
You tried and tried the whole time to fix your problem but you couldn't open the door.  
  
Angrily you threw the object on the ground and stormed to the window. If you couldn't get out by the door, then you needed to jump out of the window! That was just a brilliant plan! Nothing could have gone wrong, right? .... Right?  
  
"C'mon window!! OPEN!!", you screamed and tried to open this ***** window... Damn... You couldn't open it!  
  
You screamed out of frustration and aggression a lot of insults that you knew in your young age and stomped to your bed. With a sigh you slumped down on it and scratched your head. What now? What could you do? Why did it happen to you? And... Who would do such a thing...?  
  
You noticed than that your head was lying on your pillow while your eyes were closed. It wasn't a dream. No. You weren't dreaming. You were locked in your own room. A sigh came out of your throat as you heard three voices which were snickering behind your door.  
  
You knew deep inside that this idiots did it.  
  
"GUYS!! Let me out!!", you screamed when you stood up from your bed and ran to the door. You knew what they would do now. They are probably sitting on the ground with a grin on their faces.  
  
"Nope!", said a voice. Ace's voice. "Ace!! C'mon! Please. Let me out.", you begged while you were kicking and hitting the door.  
  
"Why should we do it?", asked another voice. This time it was the voice from your blond friend. Sabo. While you thought about an idea, the boys had a grin and laughed their butts off.  
  
"If you will do it... I won't tell Dadan it! You know that she likes me." Now the boys were silent. You were right and they knew it. Dadan loved you more than she loved to command and insult the boys!  
  
"Either way, you will do it. Even if we let you out you will tell her!", said Luffy while the boys looked at him shocked. Wow. He knew something! He wasn't stupid! You just raised your eyebrow when you heard him.  
  
"Luffy..." "Yes?" "Let me out and I will give you food.", you said with a deadpanned look on your face. The strawhat wearing boy just grinned and jumped up from the ground to open the door, but was stopped from his brothers.  
  
"Nooo, you idiot!!", they screamed and held him by his arms. Unfortunately, they forget that he ate the Gomu-Gomu-No-Mi... The eyes of the older brothers of that idiot widen as Luffy made his arm longer and opend the door.  
  
“Can I get my food now!?”, asked the boy happily. Your eyes glued on your best friends. Without saying something, you just walked out of the room and walked to the older boys and flicked their foreheads.  
  
“Ouch!!”, yelled Sabo and held his forehead in his hands. “Why did you do-“ “You idiots!! I will kick you into your goddamn ass and then I will *******!!” Now the blond-haired boy was quiet. Normally you weren’t a girl who would say such things… Really bad things… No. You were a sweet girl who even would help people who would want to kill you!  
  
“Damn…”, said a bandit and looked at all the others who were in the building.  
  
“What happened here?”, asked your favorite bandit-woman, Dadan, who was coming angrily to your side. Your friends just trembled with fear in front of the large woman.  
  
“N-Nothing…”, stuttered Sabo and elbowed his brothers, so they could run away now. When they turned around, Dadan held them on their collar and dragged them with her.  
  
Now you were alone. “I hate birthdays…”, you muttered and walked out of the building while you heard how the orange-haired woman yelled at them.  
“They deserved it…”, you said to yourself and walked out.  
  
Some hours passed by and the boys got their punishment… They should do everything what you wanted! After all, it was your birthday!! (And because Dadan didn’t wanted that you are sad or angry on your special day…)  
  
“Here is your food.”, said a pissed freckled-faced boy and gave you his meat. You grinned at the boy and took happily his meat to eat it. “Thank you, Freckle-Face-Baka!”  
  
“Don’t call me ‘Freckle-Face-Baka’, you stupid-!!” The poor boy was interrupted by a punch on his face from a smiling Dadan.  
  
“Honey, if he is like a ***** again, just hit him, okay?”, she asked as you nodded your head in understanding.  
  
After some minutes, you noticed that you were punching, kicking, flicking their heads and insulted your best friends… a lot. Really a lot… But they deserved it! They locked you in your own room, stole some stuff from you, insulted you and jostled you into mud.  
  
Thank godness that Dadan helped you and was on your side! Thanks to her, your friends stole ice cream and your favorite cake for you.  
  
 _~Back to the present~_  
  
You chuckled as you heard how the boys ran out. “Stupid old man!!”, yelled Luffy and held his forehead.  
  
You walked to the boys with a grin when they stared at your walking figure.  
“What is it, troublemaking girl?”, asked Ace annoyed before you rolled your eyes at the freckled faced boy.  
  
“Why are you here? Just go and eat your stupid ice cream.”, said the boy again, you just shook your head and gave the three boys a kiss on their cheeks and crossed your arms. Their faces turned red as their eyes widen. “W-W-What!? Why did you kiss us!?”, asked Sabo shocked and held his cheek where you kissed him.  
  
“It was just a ‘thank you’-kiss for the ice cream and the tasty cake! And… For this kinda wonderful birthday!”, you said cheerfully and walked away.  
  
Luffy stood with a slightly blush on his face there while his jaw dropped down. Sabo tried to hide his smile and red face with his tophat and Ace just turned around and tried to hide his face so that his brothers wouldn’t see that he blushed. **“Happy birthday…”** , they muttered and glanced at you.


	22. Possessive (Smoker x Reader) [Request]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from someone from Wattpad!

Hot. Super hot. Perfect body. Nice. Smoking. Best leader ever. Great voice. Wonderful eyes. And his personality.  
  
Gosh! You could have molten away when you were around him! Smoker was just _perfect_ in your eyes. The best person ever. That’s probably why you were so interested in him. Okay, don’t lie. It wasn’t just ‘interest’. He was your crush. Wait. No. You loved him! You loved him more than everything else! But how could you tell your own boss that you loved him since a loooong time!?  
  
You sighed, head slumping down on the railing. “What’s wrong?”, asked a familiar voice you. You glanced sideway to the person. Tashigi.  
The dark blue-haired woman was your best friend and knew about your ~~crush~~ love for the  grey-haired smoking man.  
  
“Nothing. Buuut, I kinda have a strange feeling.”, you turned your head back to the sea, seeing how the waves brought the ship into an island’s direction.  
“What feeling?”, she asked you, raising an eyebrow.  
“Smoker is really…. Overprotective. Isn’t he?”, you asked her as you straightened your back, turning your whole body to her this time and staring at said man’s office door.  
“He is always overprotective around you, (y/n).”, she giggled, shaking her head and walked away.  
  
 _Always?_ That was true. He was always around you when you needed to fight against the revolution army or pirates. He had your back and you had his. You even would have given your life away for him! And he probably would have done the same thing for you… But why was he so overprotective and nearly… Possessive?  
  
A deep sigh left your throat as you still stared at the door of his office, until someone called you. You looked with your (e/c) eyes into the brown eyes of somebody. Of a normal subordinate of the marine. “What’s wrong?”, you asked the black-haired man, who had a flirty smile on his face.  
“(Y/N), you look really great today. Beautiful. And your eyes… They are just wonderful…”, he smiled, putting his hand on your cheek while leaning his body to yours until something grabbed your wrist – or more somebody.  
  
Shocked, you noticed that this somebody was Smoker. “V-Vice Admiral S-S-Smoker!”, you blushed slightly, seeing how the marine saluted at the grayish haired man.  
“Come.”, he said, biting into his two cigarettes annoyed and slightly angry as he dragged you into his office. Wait… Office?  
  
“Why did you drag me, sir?”, you asked him, tilting your head and winced at the pain that came from your wrist. But you didn’t get an answer. The only thing that Smoker did was closing and locking the door before he glanced with his eyes into your (e/c) orbs.  
“Vice Admir-“, you were cut off as you felt warm lips on your own. Your eyes widen as you realized what was happening right now. Slowly you kissed him back after he stopped the kiss and you two parted away.  
“V-“ “I love you, (y/n). So stop flirting with this idiots. And you are mine. Don’t forget it.”, he cut you off again.  
H-He loved you?  
  
You smiled at the tall man and enlaced your arms around his neck. “I love you too, Vice Admiral.”, you grinned at him as he shook his head and told you that you should call him by his name.  
“You don’t need to be jealous over stupid idiots. I wanted to reject him anyway.”, you pecked his lips and felt how he put his arms around your smaller waist, kissing you back. The kiss became more and more passionate as he licked your lower lip to ask for permission. You opened your mouth, letting his tongue in and felt how he explored with it your mouth until you two heard a knock on the door.  
  
“Vice Admiral! On the island are pirates!”, yelled a subordinate behind the door.  
You two parted away as Smoker sighed, pecking your nose. “I love you. And after we beat the f*cking pirates, meet me in my room”, he whispered with a husky voice into your ear, winking at you and walked out of his office. _“I will be there.”_ , you grinned, running out of the room to beat the pirates!  
  
  
 _He was probably so possessive and overprotective… Because he loves you. ♥_


	23. My Gift For You!(Zoro x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday present for someone a I met in dA.

It was his fault. Yes. It was his fault. He couldn’t protect her. Maybe he could never protect her.

She was lying on the bed. Bandages were around her head, arms, legs and upper part of her body. Band-aids were on her face and neck. Her whole body was full with bruises and scars. And blood dropped out of her large scar, which graced on her right arm.

She looked horrible.

How could this happen?

Zoro’s hand held hers, trembled because for fear that he could lose her. Maybe even never see her again. Not hear her wonderful happy voice which chirmed around his room when she talked about her day while he trained to protect her… Maybe he even couldn’t see her (e/c) eyes which eyed him every day, without him noticing it.

He was scared. He couldn’t lose her. Not her. The love of his life. The woman he promised himself to always protect.

He closed his eyes, trying to not let a tear come out. He whispered her name under his breath over and over. “(y/n)… Please. Don’t leave me alone…”, he said. Over and over.

The other strawhat members peeked inside the room. All of them had an upset face, seeing how sad Zoro sat by her side, day after day, not leaving her side. “Zoro… He still didn’t leave the room.”, whispered Nami to her friends before they nodded in agreement.  
“He really loves her…”, said Robin, smiling with a sad face at the scene.  
“I… It’s so sad…”, cried Chopper, drying his tears with his hooves.  
“How long is she sleeping…?”, asked the captain of the crew.  
“2 weeks long.”, mumbered Chopper and cried over his friend.  
“Will she die…? That won’t be super…”, Franky asked the doctor.  
“No! She won’t die! After all it’s (y/n)! And she is our crew member! She is our nakama! She won’t!”, pouted Luffy, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“I hope she won’t!”

Since these 2 weeks, after (y/n) saved Zoro from an attack of a captain of the marine, he didn’t leave her side and her other friends always brought him food, water and tried to make him smile.

After an hour passed, Zoro fell asleep and something incredible happened. She woke up.  
Her (e/c) orbs opened, seeing a white wall and a green head. The green head of her crush. Zoro. “Hey… Sleepy beauty. Are you awake…?”, asked a voice the swordman.  
“(y/n)…”, he said sleepy, waking up before his eyes widen. “(y/n)… You are awake!!”, said Zoro shocked, happy and glad, hugging her with his arms as tears dropped out of his eyes.

“I am… How long was I asleep?”, she asked him weakly.  
“2 weeks…”, he whispered into her ear, smiling at her happily.  
“2 weeks…. It seems today is really a great day…”, she chuckled lightly, still feeling weak.  
“’Great day’…?” “I think destiny gave me a wonderful birthday gift… I woke up and the first thing I saw… Was your wonderful face.”, she explained, touching his cheek with her left, non-bandaged hand as a blush graced her face.  
He let a chuckled out, smiling lightly at her and leaning his forehead on hers. “Happy birthday, idiot.”  
“Thanks… My stupid green haired friend.”

She leaned to him, giving him a peck on his soft lips. “I… I am sorry… I always wanted to stay on your side… I wanted you to live… That’s why I jumped between you and the guy. I wanted to safe you, because I… I love you.”  
“I love you too, my stupid girl. Next time, I will protect you with my life.”, he said, kissing her.


	24. My Favorite Man! (Mihawk x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthdaypresent for someone I met in dA

“Miiiihawk!~ What are you doing?”, you rushed into his room while asking your favorite man.  
“Oh, good morning, (y/n). I am just reading my book.”, he said and continued to read it.  
“Oh, okay… How boring.”, you muttered, eyeing the black haired swordman. “That’s all you are doing?” “That’s all.” “Nothing more?” “Nothing more.”  
  
You sighed, walking to your best friend’s room. “Zooooro!~ What are you doing my favorite swordman?”, you asked him happily.  
“Training.”, he said under his breath and continued his training.  
You eyed your green haired man’s chest, seeing how the sweat dropped down. You felt that your cheeks heated slightly, still watching him doing his sit-ups.  
  
“(y/n)…” “Yeah?” “Did you call me your ‘favorite man’?” “Yes!~”, you nodded your head, sitting on the ground as a smile graced your face.  
“I thought that your ‘favorite man’ is Mihawk.”, stated Zoro, raising his eyebrow.  
“W-What!?”, you squeal, hiding your blushing face behind your hands.  
“So it is true.”, smirked Zoro. “Oh, right… Happy Birthday.”, he said and stood up from the ground to drink something.  
  
 _”Damn… Why does he know it… When he knows it… Then maybe Mihawk-San knows it too! Oh nooo!”_ , you thought, going upset to your room, ignoring how someone watched you with his piercing wonderful eyes.  
  
After some minutes passed, you heard a knock on your door. Lazily you stood up and opened the door to see a tall man with beautiful yellow eyes and raven black hair. “M-Mihawk. W-What are you doing here?”, you asked him, facepalming yourself in your head for your stutter.  
“I wanted to talk to you.” “O-Oh… Okay.”  
You stepped to the side, giving him space so he could go through the door. “So, about what do you want to talk with me?”, you asked him, giving him a smile.  
“I heard it from Zoro… About me being your ‘favorite man’.”, he said calmly, as he smirked.  
“H-H-H-He told y-you… That… Huh…..? Ha… Hahahahaha!! Oh, Zoro and his jokes! Isn’t he a funny idiot?”, you laughed nervously, scratching your arm while you glanced everywhere but at him.  
“Oh, so it was a joke?” “I-I guess…”, you whispered under your breath.  
  
“Is that so… I see. Okay. Then have a great day and happy birthday.”, he said, walking out of the door and stopped after a few steps. “May I give you your birthday present?”, he asked you, still showing you his back.  
“Of course, Mihawk-San.”, you grinned at him.  
Out of the sudden, his hand held your cheek and you felt a pair of soft lips on yours. That meant… Mihawk… Kissed you!  
He parted the kiss, eyeing your crimson red face and kissed you on your nose. “I hope that you liked it.”, he whispered in your ear and left you in your room alone.  
  
 _“M-Mihawk…”_ You grinned, running out of the room to him. “I love it! Thanks Mihawk-San! My sweet favorite man!~”  
“I know, (y/n).”, he smiled at you, patting your head before he shared a sweet kiss with you.  
  
“I love you.” “I love you too!~”


	25. Miss you (Corazon x Marine!Reader)

"Puuuh... Done! Stupid paperwork. I don't want to do more today.", you sighed and moved your papers to the other side of the desk.  
You let your head slump down slowly on your desk and closed your (e/c) orbs. You were sitting on these papers for almost 15 hours! How could you have done this without something distracting you...?  
You thought some seconds about it until you found the answer. He wasn't here. Your best friend and crush, that you met at your first day in the marine. Rosinante.

You sighed and glanced to the window. You missed him so much... You remembered the last time where he talked with you... You would never ever forget this day. 

On this day, he heard that his brother, Doflamingo, did something stupid and Roci wanted to take revenge. He told you that he would join his brother's pirate crew to fulfill his mission. Of course you were sad about it, but it was important for him. He needed to go...

A tear dropped out of your eye and you dried it after you heard that someone knocked on your door. 

"Come in.", you said loud enough so that the person behind the door could hear you.

You looked up and saw your past teacher and father-like person standing in front of you. Sengoku. "Hey...", you muttered and put your head in your hands. "Did you cry, (y/n)?", he asked you with concern.  
"Pff. Did you really ask that? Don't make me laugh. That’s really stupid.", you smiled at him. 

"Soo... What do you need?", you stood up from your chair and walked towards him.  
"Some stupid pirates are on an island. If you-"  
"YES!!", you screamed and ran out of the door. "See you lateeeeer!!~"  
Sengoku still stood in your office and glanced behind his shoulders while a sigh came out of his throat. "She will never change, huh? She is still full of energy..."

~Time skip~

You arrived at the island with your marine group and you jumped out of the ship. "Guys! You know what you should do, right?", you grinned at them while they saluted and yelled "Yes, sir! Uh... M'am! Captain (full name)!" You sighed and ran further into the city.

"Nooow. Where are you, pirates?", you asked with a cheesy grin.  
"A marine...?" You turned around and saw a black-haired little boy with a fuzzy hat and some patches on his face.  
"Hey, lil' boy. Do you maybe know where these bad bad pirates are", you asked him friendly, but you didn't get an answer from him. No. The only thing was a kick on your knee.  
"Oww! Hey, boy, that's rude!", you stared into his greyish eyes angrily while he just walked away. "Hey! Wait! Where are you going? I asked you something!! Waaaait!"

You ran towards him and decided to follow him until he would have answered your question. You could’ve of course gone away and continued to search the pirates, but you were persistent and stubborn. You wanted to have the answer now! "C'mon, boy. Answer me."  
"No. You are stupid. Like Corazon.", he told you and glanced at your shocked face.  
"S-Stupid?! That's rude!!", you punched him on his head and he fell down.  
"Ow!! That hurt! Why did you hit me?"  
"Uuh... Because you are rude!", you stared into his eyes again, annoyed by his rudeness. 

"Man... You are really like Corazon. You even punch children!"  
Now you were really pissed at this kid. He was talking the whole time about this 'Corazon' guy! Who was he anyway?!  
"Oh, shut up. Who is that ass anyway? 'Corazon'... Pff. What a stupid name is that..."  
You crossed your arms over your chest and looked away. The black-haired boy stood up and continued to walk somewhere. "Helloooo?~ Did you listen-", sadly you couldn't finish your sentence because you were punched into your face, falling down. 

"Corazon...", mumbled the boy and you opened your (e/c) eyes to see a blond-haired young man next to the boy.  
"'C-Corazon'...?", you whispered. That was Corazon? He looked strange... He had blond hair. Make-up. A funny hat. He was really tall and... HAD FIRE ON HIS SHOULDER?!

"OH MY GOD!! YOUR SHOULDER!!", you screamed and tried to help him with the fire.  
After the fire was gone, you glanced at the boy and asked him again where the pirates were. He still didn't answer your question and walked away while you stood annoyed there.  
"Hey, 'Corazon'. Do you know it?", you asked the blond haired man and he just shook his head.

Somehow... He looked like somebody you knew... Like... Roci. But he couldn't be Roci, right? Rosinante would have hugged you and loved to talk to you about the mission and everything. And that guy... Okay... He maybe was clumsy like him... And already fell three times to the ground... And he was tall and had blond hair... But he couldn't be a pirate nor your best friend ~~and crush~~!

You sighed again as you turned around. "I guess that I need to go now. Say the boy 'Bye' from me... Need to find these stupid pirates... And my best friend.", you whispered the last part and waved 'good bye' to the clumsy man.

After an hour passed by you were sitting on a bench with some cotton candy in your hand.  
"Didn't find them... Maybe they are gone. Or they are.... No. No way! This blond, clumsy idiot and this rude kid could never be pirates!", you said and got a kick on your back.  
You glanced over your shoulder and saw the 'rude boy'.  
"Hey. I am not 'this rude kid'. My name is Law! And I am a pirate." Your eyes widen a little bit and the only thing that the boy heard was... A laugh! You laughed at his comment!  
"YOU ARE A PIRATE?! DON'T MAKE ME LAAAAAUGH!!", you laughed and laughed the whole time. Your face went red and tears came out of your eyes. That was just too much!

"YES! I AM!!", yelled Law at you. "STOP LAUGHING!"  
You were still laughing. How could you not? You were searching the whole time some stupid pirates which were probably gone and a little kid is telling you that HE is a PIRATE.

You got a hit on your head as your laughter died out. Your (e/c) orbs met blue ones.  
"Corazon. That's rude, idiot. Wait... If you are a 'pirate'..." You pointed at Law, "then you are one too, right?"  
The clumsy man nodded and you put your hand on your mouth to not let a laugh out again. "Pff... R-R-Really...? Pff.. I-I..." Again you laughed at the two of them and Law got annoyed. "Stop laughing, idiotic marine woman!! I am going!", he yelled and ran back to the ship of the Donquixote pirates.   
Wait... Donquixote pirates? PIRATES! THEY WERE STILL HERE!

You stood up from the bench and held the collar of Corazon. "YOU ARE PIRAAAATES!", you yelled, shaking him forth and back. He held a paper towards you so you could read it. "I told you that we are pirates", stood on it. You were silent for a minute until you asked him a question you had on your mind the whole time. 

"... Are you... Mute?", you asked him.  
He froze at the question and he sighed. _"If he is mute, then he could never be Rosinante!"_ , you thought while you were dragged to a small alley.  
"Hey. Where are-"  
"You are so stupid, (y/n).", groaned the blond man.  
Did he... talk? "Didn't you recognize me?", he asked you.  
You froze. It couldn't have been possible...

_"Wait... Pirate... Donquixote pirate... Blond... Tall... Strange clothes... It must be him... It must be-"_  
"YOU ARE DOFLAMINGO!!", you screamed and held him by his collar again.  
"ARE YOU STUPID?! IT'S ME! ROSINANTE!", he yelled back.  
Now it was silent... Awkward and silent... And a little bit embarrassing... How could you have thought that?  
".... Oh... Right. Blond. Strange clothes. Tall. Clumsy. Stupid. Yell at me. Find a reason to punch me always... Yes... It's you.", you said, laughing nervously while you ran a hand through your hair.   
"Sorry...", you muttered, feeling that your cheeks began to heat up. 

Corazon... Or Rosinante patted your head and you glanced at his face for a second and saw how one of his wonderful smiles, that always made butterflies in your stomach, graced his lips. "You didn't change, (y/n). You are still of energy, like a child. And you are so cute like the first time I met you.", he whispered the last sentence under his breath while he hoped that you didn’t hear him.   
But you did. Your cheeks darkened. "Oh, shut up. It's just... I had so much paperwork to do and I guess... that's why I have so much energy.", you giggled and stopped his hand which patted your head. "I am not a kid. So stop patting me, Roci."

Rosinante's smile froze and his hand fell to his side. "You... It's the best if you are not calling me with my real name... Call me 'Corazon'. You could be in danger if you would-.... I... I don't want to think that my brother would kill you.", he sighed and stared at the ground.  
Your eyes widen. "Rosi-... Corazon. When is your mission finished? I... I just want that we... That you are on my side again... A-After all... You are my best friend!", you said the last sentence fast before he could have noticed that you liked him. Like liked him!

"Sorry, (y/n)... for two things. The first one is... I don't know when my mission will be finished... It could be a week... A month... A year... Or more. And the second thing is... I don't want to be your 'best friend'... I-I always wanted to..."  
He scratched his head and his cheeks blushed. He couldn't stare in your wonderful (e/c) eyes now! He even felt his throat drying... "Ro-... Corazon..."  
You put your hands on his cheeks and waited for an answer. Corazon took a deep breath and stared now in your eyes. "I want to be your... B... Boyfriend. Damn... I know it's just stupid and-"

You embraced him and leaned in with your lips until you were kissing him. He hugged you back as he smiled into the kiss. After some seconds you were annoyed that he was just smiling and not kissing you back. So you did something you did often... You kicked him between his legs. "Ahh.... Damn... (Y/N)!"  
He fell down on the ground while you smirked at him. "Your fault, my sweet 'Corazon'. You didn't kiss back."  
"S-Sorry...", he muttered and stood up slowly. 

After he stood in front of you again, he kissed you passionately and you kissed him back. "Better?", he asked you with a smile and you hit him playfully on his arm. "Better!"

You two embraced each other so long until you heard a cough. You two turned around and saw ~~'this rude boy'~~ Law standing there. "Corazon. We need to go.", he said and walked back to the ship.  
"So... It means 'Good Bye'...", you told him. He slowly nodded and his your hands in yours. "Even if I don't want it...", he told you seriously.  
"I know...", you whispered and peeked his cheeks. "But we need to. Now you are a 'pirate'... And I am a... 'Stupid marine woman'.", you said glanced at the little boy who stopped to walk.  
"It was 'Idiotic marine woman', you idiot!", he yelled to you and ran away as you began to laugh.  
"He may be rude but I think that I like him.", you told Corazon. 

"That's good. Because... Maybe... You will protect him one day... If something happens..." He hugged you again and you looked at him in disbelieve. "Nothing will happen to you... Right?"  
Corazon was silent.  
"... Right?" He let go of you and patted your head shortly. "I need to go. I will never forget you, (y/n).", he said with a small smile on his lips and peeked your lips.  
He walked past you to the ship while you glanced over your shoulder. "Yes... Me too... Don't worry. I will promise you... I will protect Law...", you muttered. "I will miss you!", you yelled to him and saw how he waved you a 'Good Bye'. "And I will miss you, (y/n)."

 

_"Corazon... or Rosinante... or how you want to be called... Please be careful! I don't want to lose you... I don't want to stay alone in the office and hope that someone knocks on the day to say that you... Died. Please be careful. After all... I love you. And I will miss you... If you will die."_


	26. Getting Attention...? (Sabo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were sitting with your friends and your boyfriend in the kitchen and ate breakfast as you noticed that your sweet boyfriend was deep in thoughts and that you wanted to have his attention on YOUR birthday...

 It was like every other day… Or maybe not.  
  
 You were sitting with your friends and your boyfriend in the kitchen and ate breakfast as you noticed that your sweet boyfriend was deep in thoughts. Normally you would ignore it if he is with his mind somewhere else (probably his work), but this time you became angry. You didn’t have his attention since 3 months. Not only that… He even forgot your birthday! He was always in his room because of all the paperwork and the missions, which Dragon, your boss and the leader of the revolution army gave him.  
  
 “Saaaabo,”, you glanced at him, “are you listening to me?”.  
 And the only thing that you heard out of his mouth was a hum. “Sabo! Why can’t you even listen to your girlfriend, baka!”, yelled your best friend, Koala at your boyfriend and hit him on his head.  
  
 “Ow! S-Sorry… I-“  
  
 You sighed at the blond man and continued to eat your food. “W-What did you said again, (y/n)?”, he asked you as you rolled your (e/c) eyes.  
  
 “Forget it, honey.” “No! You can tell me.”, he smiled at you and grabbed your hand.  
 You sighed, rolling your eyes and drunk a sip of your (favorite drink).  
 After some minutes passed by, all of you were talking and still eating in the kitchen. And then you noticed that Sabo was deep in his mind again. _”Sabo… Baka!_  
  
 “Hey, Sabo.”, you glanced at the top hat wearing man, “I am pregnant.”  
 The whole room went silent. Sabo slowly stared at you. “Y-You are pregnant….?”, he asked you slightly shocked.  
  
 You turned your head to him, standing up and walked away. “Nope. I am not. Just wanted to see **if you are listening for once**.” “O-Oh…. (Y/N)… Wait! I am sorry! I really wanted to listen! B-But the mission! Wait! I love you! Do you still love me? (Y/N)!?”, Sabo panicked as he ran to you, leaving your friends alone.  
  
 “V-Vhat happened right now?”, asked Ivankov while his eyes widen. “Two idiots had a small ‘wife-husband-dispute’.”, sighed Koala and shook her head. “He should be ashamed of himself! First of all, he didn’t listen to her and the second reason… He forgot her birthday…”  
  
 “W-Wait… (y/n)!! IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY!?”  
  
 “No shit, Sherlock! It is! You are sometimes the most stupid and sweetest boyfriend _ever_.”  
  
 “Wait! I have a present for you! (y/n)! Don’t go away! Waait! I love you! Honey!”


	27. Smokey, you hotty! (Smoker x Pirate!Reader) [Sequel;Request]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many people wished a sequel... So here is it!

After the day where you met a hot man called Smoker, some months have passed by and you nearly met him on every island. Every time when you met the grayish haired man, you happily ran away so he could ~~try~~ to chase you. And why were you happy? That was an easy question. You loved to annoy the captain of the marine and to make him blush. After all the time, you got interested even more in him and your interest turned into a crush, which on the other hand turned into love…   
  
 “Wake up, idiot!”, said someone slightly angrily and flicked you on your forehead so you would wake up.  
 “Huh? W-What…. Nami?”, you raised your eyebrows and let a small yawn come out of your throat.  
 “I had a wonderful dream about my sweet Smoke-… Nevermind…. What do you want…?”, you asked your orange-haired friend sleepily as she flicked you on your forehead again.  
 “Waking you up, of course! Or do you want no breakfast? Your brother will eat everything soon, if you won’t wake up and-“  
 As the navigator blinked her eyes, she noticed that you weren’t in your bed anymore. You ran as fast as you could into the kitchen and kicked your brother away, so you could eat your food. Nami blinked a few times, until she walked into the kitchen too. “Stop eating like a pig, you idiots!”  
  
So, it seemed like a normal day as always.  
  
You were eating with your brother, Monkey D. Luffy, while Sanji tried to cook more than you could eat so the other crewmates could have something on their plate, too. In the meantime, Robin drank her tea in silence while reading her newspaper and Chopper and Usopp tried to save their food and hit your hand away every time you tried to steal something of their food. It wasn’t your fault that you wanted to steal something. After all you lived with Luffy, Sabo and Ace together! And you loved it too eat sweets and meat and general everything!  
  
 “Where are the others?”, you asked them.  
 “Franky is building something on the deck. Brook is playing a new song in his room and Zoro is most likely sleeping somewhere.”, said Robin as a smile graced her lips, glancing at you for a few seconds.  
 “I see…”, you muttered and hit Luffy’s hand away before you kicked him into his face.  
 “And the next isla-“ “Don’t worry. We will be there in 2 hours.”, said the navigator, eating her salad.  
  
 ~A Certain Marine’s POV~  
  
 “You are sighing again… Are you tired, Captain?”, asked a dark blue-haired woman and retried her glasses on.  
 “Yeah, just a little bit. I can’t sleep since a few months… Probably because I needed to chase that damn girl the whole time.”, he groaned at his tiredness, glancing at Tashigi. “Would you please stop laughing?”, he asked the woman, annoyed.  
 “I-I am sorry…”, she held her hand over her mouth to keep her laugh shut, but unfortunately she couldn’t and a grin cracked on her face.  
  
 After Smoker finished some papers, a subordinate of him stormed into his office and alerted the captain and the glasses-wearing woman that pirates arrived at the island. The straw hat pirates. As he heard the news, a small smile graced his face, since he knew that he could see the young pirate and sister of the ~~idiotic~~ straw hat wearing pirate.  
 “Is this a smile I can see?~”, grinned Tashigi at her boss as he just scoffed and walked out of his office to see the girl he ~~loved~~ had an interested to.  
  
 ~Normal POV~  
 You were sitting on a bench, eating (favorite food) while waiting for a certain man in the center of the city. A cough snapped you back to reality before you turned around and saw the man you were waiting for.  
  
 “Smokeeeey!! My lovely hot man!”, you grinned at him and threw your food into his direction to run away. “Hey! Wait! Pirate girl!!” “Catch me if you can!~”  
  
 And the chase began. (As always)  
  
 Running. Hiding. Jumping. Throwing things at him. Grinning. Teasing. You loved it! But how it seemed he didn’t… “Stop running!” “Nooo!~”, you yelled over your shoulder and bumped into someone, so you and the other person fell down.  
 “W-Who are y-… Wait… You are (epithet)!”, a subordinate of the marine said and held your arms until he heard a short ‘wait’. When he looked up, he saw the captain who just shook his head and held your other arm. “I will jail her.”, he said to him, seeing how his subordinate saluted and walked away.   
  
 “Ow, maaan… I thought that you wouldn’t catch me so fast!”, you whined at your crush, pouting like a child.  
 He didn’t say a word while he brought you somewhere, hearing how you whined at him being once a happy woman, who wasn’t so happy anymore, because the lucky man (Smoker) captured her. “Stop crying.”, he sighed and scratched his head.  
  
 When the grayish haired man stopped to walk, you glanced up from the ground and realized that you were standing in an alley, like the one where he trapped you in your past. Slowly, Smoker turned around and pinned you at the wall and between his arms. Confused, you stared into the eyes of the smoking man, who bit at his two cigarettes. “What’s wrong?”, you asked innocently.  
 “Stupid pirate.”, he grumbled and spit his cigarettes out.   
  
 Still slightly confused, you looked between him and his beloved cigarettes until you felt something pressed against your lips. Your eyes widen as you realized that Smoker was kissing you! A marine was kissing a pirate! Normally this would have never happened. After the shock faded, you kissed the man passionately back, enlacing your arms around his neck and closing your eyes. You felt that he also enlaced his arms around your waist, biting your lip and licking it to ask for permission. You smirked against his lips, still not opening your mouth; you teased him until you felt how he hit the back of your head lightly and got what he wanted.  
  
 As you two parted away, you smirked at the marine. “Why are you smirking?”, he asked you while his cheeks turned slightly pink.  
 “I just realized that we kinda did the same thing when I met you. It was in an alley too.~ It seems you liked it back there.”  
 You grinned at the man, wiggling your eyebrows and saw how his cheeks turned into a redder tone. “Are you trying to tease me?”, he asked you, looking away.  
 “Just a little bit, my hotty Smokey.~”, you smiled, pecking his cheek, chuckling at the sight in front of you. He was so cute! And hoot!!  
  
 “S-Stop calling me like that.”, he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
 “Aww, c’mon! You love it, my sweet hot Smokey!~”, you said happily and hugged him closer to you.  
 “Aw! You are blushing!~” “Shut up, pirate girl.”, he mumbled.  
 “(y/n)!” “Huh?” “Call me by my name.”, you said happily as he shook his head. “I will do it if you will stop calling me ‘hotty Smokey’.”  
 “I can’t.”, you deadpanned and kissed his nose. “Idiot.”  
  
  
  
~Extended Ending~  
  
 “Captain! Captain Smoker!! We need you! The pirates-“, you two stared at each other until you stopped hugging. “Stupid marines…”, you groaned and got an angry glance from Smoker.  
 “’Stupid’…?” “S-Sorry… They just destroyed our wonderful moment!”, you crossed your arms over your chest while he shook his head.  
 “See you later, (y/n).”, he said, kissing your cheek before he ran to his subordinate and began his chase with the straw hat boy. “See ya later, Smokey you hotty!!~”, you waved into his direction and winked at him when he turned around as he heard his little nickname.  
 “I will miss you, honey! See you next time! Come, Luffy. Let’s go!”, you grabbed your brother’s arm and ran back to the ship with him, hearing a groan behind you. “Hey, are you and Smokey a couple now, (y/n)?”  
 You looked over your shoulder and just gave your brother a wink, grinning with the brightest smile you had.  
  
 “How was the time with your beloved pirate girlfriend?”, asked Smoker’s subordinate, Tashigi, the captain. “Shut up. And would you please STOP LAUGHING!?”


	28. Brown, Big and T- (Law x Reader)

"Hey, Nami-ya. Could you do me a favor?", asked Law, the captain of the heart pirates.  
"Hm? What favor, Traguy?", asked the orange-haired woman.  
"You know... I took an interest in a certain girl... Who is in your crew..."  
"Oooh! And who is iiiit?~", asked Nami with a big smirk and Law sighed.  
"This dumb girl who is looking for her captain...", he said and pointed at the girl he liked since he first saw her. It was you!  
  
Wait, dumb…? You? You weren’t dumb. Of course that was what you were thinking! He shouldn’t have called you dumb… And if you would’ve heard it, you would be angry and would try to batter him… But thank goodness you didn’t hear him… You were just… You…  
  
You stood on the table, looking for you captain, Luffy. It wasn’t a dumb act…..  
You couldn't find him... It was just too hard for you! "Damn! Where are you, Luffy?!", you asked a little bit annoyed.  
Your captain on the other side had a big grin on his face, while he was hiding under the table where you stood. Still… You weren’t dumb!  
  
"Whaaat? You fell in love with (Y/N)?", asked Nami Traguy.  
He held his hand in the air to stop her talking. "Not ‘love’... I am just interested. Nothing else.", he tried to explain it to her, but unfortunately  Nami didn't want to listen to him.  
She was just in her thoughts...  
"Oh, Traguy! I could help you!~ Buuuut only if you give me 100.000 Berries for that!"  
"Don't you think that's a little bit too... Much?"  
"Okay, okay. 10.000 Berries... Sorry...", Nami said and held her hands up in defense.  
"Fine...", Law sighed.  
"Just help me to find some information about her... Maybe... Who she likes... Or what she wants for her birthday... I don't know."  
"Okay!~"  
  
After the long hide and seek game with Luffy, Chopper and Usopp, you sat down next to Robin to talk to her.  
"Yeah! And then-"  
"(Y/N)!", Nami called you.  
You glanced at your friend who ran into your direction.  
"What's wrong? Aaand... Why are you grinning like the Cheshire Cat?", you asked her confused.  
She still had her grin on her face while her eyes brightened. "Hey, (Y/N)~ I’ve always wanted to know something! What's your taste?", she asked you while you looked at her dumbfolded.  
"Huh?"  
"Your taste. What do you like, what do you want for your birthday and bla bla?"  
  
You thought for a few seconds to find an answer for the navigator's question. "Hmm... Who or what I like…? Brown...", you said, still thinking while you blabbered words to your orange-haired friend.  
 _"Tan skin, probably!"_ , thought Nami with her creepy grin.  
"... Big... And t-"  
 _"Tall and t? T... T... Traguy! Oooh my god. She likes Traguy! That's great! Just lovely! I will tell him!~"_  
Nami turned around and began to run towards him while you still were in your thoughts.  
"And I want for my birthday-!... Huh? Nami?"  
"She ran away.", said Robin with a smile to you.  
"Ran away? Okay... I wonder why...", you muttered and tried to think about it, too...  
"Hm... It's too hard to think while you are hungry... I need food!", you grinned and continued to talk with the black-haired woman.  
  
"Hey! I found something out!", said Nami to the black-haired man who was sitting on the deck.  
"And what is it?", he asked, slightly curious.  
"(Y/N) likes you too!"  
"... She likes me?", whispered Law as his cheeks turned a little bit red while a smile formed on his lips.  
"Yes. And don't forget the money!"  
  
"Heeey! Food is ready!", yelled Sanji and walked back into the kitchen.  
Luffy stormed into the kitchen and behind him was the crew. The last persons who came inside were Law and Nami.  
"Hey, Luffy. Don't eat like a pig!", yelled Nami at her captain while he was eating his meat. "Shorry! (Sorry!)"  
  
While everyone ate their food, you stood up from your chair and stared into Luffy's direction. "I...", you mumbled.  
Everyone glanced at you as you still stared at your captain. "I... I WANT YOUUU!", you screamed and jumped to your captain over the table. Law's eyes widened... You... The cutest and slightly dumbest girl was not in love with him... But in her captain!  
  
"NOOOO!", shouted Luffy who was holding his meat until you took it.  
"Mine. Mine.... MINE!! Mwahahahahaaa!", you laughed and everyone sweat dropped.  
"Wait... Then that means... She doesn't love him...", whispered Law under his breath.  
  
Luffy and you began to argue over the captain’s meat which was in (y/n) hands while everyone ate their food like nothing happened.  
"Oh, Traguy. Don't forget to pay me.", said the smiling navigator as he sighed at her behavior.  
"She doesn't love me... She loves meat. I won't pay you, Nami-ya."  
"W-What?! B-But my money... Nooo!", cried Nami and stared at you.  
"(Y/N)! Why? Why do you love meat?!" You glanced from Luffy at your friend confusedly.  
  
"Huh? Because meat is tasty. Didn't you listen to what I said...? I said that I love meat. It's brown, big and tasty!", you grinned and laughed some seconds later after Nami facepalmed.  
"Oh damn... So it wasn't 'Tan skin, tall and Traguy'...", sighed Nami and facepalmed at her dumbness again.  
"Huh? 'Tan skin, tall and Traguy'? How can I love Traffy's pe*is? I saw it just one time... But I didn't fall in love with it...", you said and sweatdropped.  
  
Law's cheeks turned red again while he hid his face under his fuzzy hat. "You saw it?"  
"Huh? Yeah.", you said innocently.  
"I am more of a person who loves humans and not dicks, Nami. But I do love one thing more than meat or sweet little rabbits and maybe 'Traffy's dick'. Traffy himself!~ Oooh and by the way! I want to have meat as my birthday gift! Or maybe…", you grinned and kissed Law’s cheeks. “Yeah… That’s a better gift than meat!~”  
You walked back to your sit and continued to argue with you captain after a few seconds while everyone sweatdropped at your dumbness, while Law just smirked at your words with a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
 _”Idiot… She really is dumb and innocent… Still I **love** her.”_


End file.
